Why
by bluexisxcool
Summary: A Danny Phantom fanfic Danny has always been portrayed as a strong character that can handle anything... That's not always true when it comes to this heartbreaking news. T for later in the story. more action now .
1. Chapter 1

"Wha… what do you mean Sam?"

"I'm sorry Danny. This ghost fighting thing is just getting to hard and dangerous. We don't all have super powers you know."

"We? What about Tucker?"

"Sorry Danny. He agrees. We're sorry." With that hung her head and walked away. My life, my love, everything I've fought for, just left me.

It's been about half a year since I saved the world from that comet that Vlad caused. And when Skulker said he would be working harder, he meant it. Along with all his ghost hunting friends and a bunch of other ghosts that wanted to prove themselves by killing me, my family, and friends. By succeeding too when Jazz died trying to save me. I've never forgiven myself since then.

It was harder than ever, even though I didn't have to try and hide my identity. In fact, that made it harder. Photographers everywhere, everyplace. Half my day I spent invisible. It was hard before, and now my friends and fellow ghost fighters had left me too.

All I did after that news I just sat down on the grass in the park. I was right next to the bush where Sam first kissed me, even though it was only a fake out make out. I couldn't hold it inside anymore. Tears spilled non-stop. Silently as ever tear after tear spilled from my eyes. How could they do that to me? Didn't they care at all? Didn't they know how hard it was with friends by my side, not to mention _without? _I had always thought we'd be together forever no matter what came out way, no matter what obstacle we had to face. That we would always be a team in school, fighting, and whatever we did just having fun.

"DANNY DANNY! Why are you crying?!" No, it wasn't a concerned friend or family member, it was a reporter. I fired an ecto-blast at the camera and quickly turned invisible so they couldn't see the tears still falling while I sat by the bush. After a few minutes of searching, the reporter left.

"_why…" _I'm not sure if the whisper left my mouth or not, but I think it did. "why?" I asked louder to myself. With that I couldn't control myself. I don't think I had any control over myself at all. All I remember was flying up high, and using the strongest ecto-blast I could consume, and spelling the letter W-H-Y in the ground deep. Stretching out large and destroying everything in it's path. I think I even took out half a building once the park ended. After that I flew home and passed out in my bed.

_----------The Next Morning----------_

"Danny?" My mom stuck her head in my door, "Time to try and go to school. Hopefully there will be no distractions today." Normally, my teachers let me go if there was an attack and went a little easy on me since I missed half the class saving the town, but I still tried to learn and get an education. I grumbled at her and she chuckled closing the door. I grumble at her every morning but I always get up and ready. Today, I wouldn't.

10 minutes later my mom came back into my room.

"Danny? You need to get up now." When I didn't even move she came and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Honey? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? I hope not, your dad is not finished with the special medicine for you. It will be done in a week or two, but making medicine isn't something we're used to…" I still didn't move so she removed the pillow from my face to feel my forehead, but only gasped. "Danny!!"

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, his friends, the other episodes I've metioned ANYTHING! NO LAWSUITES!!! .  
**

**Is it too short? Sorry if it is!!! I wanted to leave it at that. SUSPENSE!!! Anyway, I'll actually be putting up new chapters probobly tomorrow. Sunday.. actually today. I just looked its 12:48... wow. Well thats what happens when you get an idea right as your about to go to bed! Not to late I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny Fenton has been reported by a reporter yesterday crying in the park. Of course nothing this man says is legible because he has no pictures and he also reported being on the titanic sink a week ago. In other news a mysterious scar appeared in the park yesterday spelling out 'Why' The scar was probably caused by a ghost Danny was not able to defeat because beams coming from the sky were seen. 3 people were killed in the accident at 24 were injured-"

I turned the TV off. I… killed people? I barely remember why I did that. It was like some invisible force was controlling me. 3 people dead because I let my emotions control my actions. I couldn't finish eating my cereal and went to the bathroom to get ready. I stared at my reflection and remembered what had happened this morning. My mom had seen my eyes. They were blood red. And it took quite a bit of energy to make them turn back to my regular sky blue eyes.

"Danny?" My mom called on the other side of the door. Quickly I changed my eyes back to blue.

"Yea mom?" I called back looking around for something to do so that when my mom came in I didn't look like I had just been looking at myself in the mirror for 5 minutes.

"Can I come in?" She called back.

"Uhh…" Quickly I grabbed my toothbrush and started putting on toothpaste. "Yea. I was just about to brush my teeth."

"Alright." She said and stepped inside. "Honey I want to talk to you about your eyes." I sighed and tensed up a bit. I knew this would come around some time this morning.

"Mom, I had a nightmare. That's why I looked evil." Since for so long I had to come up with lies to hide my identity, this was just the same only an excuse for looking evil.

"Are you sure? I mean, your dad and I could invent something-"

"Mom I'm positive. I'm better now see?" Still using all my concentration to keep my eyes blue instead of red.

"Well… alright. If you say so. But you know we're always here for you right? You can always talk to us about anything." With that she ruffled my hair and left. I looked back at the mirror and stopped keeping my eyes blue. They really were blood red. It was kind of creepy and scary, but of course, I was a ghost. I could be too.

_----------Later at school----------  
_  
I was late to Mr. Lancer's class. 18 minutes late to be exact.

"Davy Jones Locker Fenton, your 20 minutes late! And I don't hear any screams from ghost attacks. Just because you saved the world once doesn't mean you get to decide when class starts." He said but I just grumbled at him.

"Just sit down Fenton. I'll let this slide _once._" He said and went back to teaching poetry. I didn't even try to listen and I didn't even try to keep my eyes blue anymore. I let them be red, it's not like anyone could see them now anyway. I kept my head down looking at my desk, refusing to look at Sam or Tucker.

"Danny Fenton. Are you paying attention?" Mr. Lancer stopped class just to see if I was listening. I don't see why he couldn't just shut up and leave me alone. "Fenton!" I looked up at him and glared hearing a few gasps around me. Yep, they saw my eyes. People started whispering and murmuring.

"Sam, Tucker, why are his eyes like that?"

"Aren't red eyes a sign of being evil?"

"Should we call his parents?"

"What happened to him?"

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened in the park?"

Just about every question you could think of were being whispered around as if I wasn't there. But I was, they were talking about me as if I didn't have feelings or as if I just wasn't there. Of as if they didn't care.

With that thought I simple stood up and walked through the door leaving all the questions behind me. I kept my head high, not wanting to show any weakness.

_----------**Sam's POV**----------_

"Davy Jones Locker Fenton, your 20 minutes late! And I don't hear any screams from ghost attacks. Just because you saved the world once doesn't mean you get to decide when class starts." Mr. Lancer said as Danny walked in. He didn't say anything, he just grumbled. And he looked horrible, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was more messy than usual. He also looked a little worn out, like he was constantly using his ghost powers, except he wasn't.

The class continued for 10 minutes until Mr. Lancer noticed that Danny hadn't been paying attention. When he told Danny to pay attnetion, all he did was look up, making everyone gasp. His eyes were blood red instead of his blue eyes. Instantly whispers and murmers were being asked. Most of them at Tucker and me. But I didn't hear any of them, all I could concentrate on was how to make Danny better. We obviously hurt him, and it was all my fault. We were his friends, we shouldn't have abandond him. I was just about to comfort him, when he simple got up, walked to the door, and right through it not bothering to open it.

_----------**Danny's POV**----------_

I didn't really go anywhere when I left the classroom. Well, that's a lie. Not anywhere at first. I was really just walking around town trying to figure out what to do, not really know where I was walking. But when I looked up I realized where I was, and it was not pretty. I was at the park. Large craters about 10 feet across, 20 feet long, and 15 feet deep spelled out the word 'WHY' From the ground it just looked like large craters. I still couldn't believe that I could cause this. I didn't know I was so powerful in the first place. Not to mention I had killed people in the process and hurting even more. I have to learn how to control my emotions from taking over my body especially since I have powers that can really hurt people.

"DANNY DANNY! Do you know who cause this? Was it a ghost you were not able to stop? And where would that ghost be now?" A different reporter saw me and this time was followed by someone with a large video camera. I looked up and saw them both gasp. "Danny, why are your eyes red?"

"You wanna know why? Well you'll never really know because all you people want is for me to answer questions so you can saw you've met me! So you can say that YOU video taped me! None of you really care! I saved your stupid asses from destruction and you still don't care! NONE OF YOU DO! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST _LEAVE. ME. ALONE_!" With that I flew up into the sky and away faster than I've ever gone before, leaving behind a trail of fire where I was close to the ground.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, his friends, the other episodes I've metioned, ANYTHING! NO LAWSUITES!!!**

**It's still a bit short, but its longer than the first chappie! . again, reveiws are always nice, and thanks so much to everyone to reveiwed and favorites last chapter.** **I didn't have to many reveiws, but I did get some favorites or 'email me when this person updates' stuff. so thanks! you guys are the BEST!!! **

**I might write another chapter later today, it is after all 11:45... but it depends on if I get a good idea. I actually dreamed some of this last night lol -giggle-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tucker we need to go apologize to Danny." I said once school was over. 

"Are you crazy Sam? He's evil now, you saw his eyes." Tucker said, "If we so much as step within a mile radius of his house we'll be ghosts too!"

"Tucker! We obviously hurt him a lot. We're his best friends and I'm his girlfriend! We can't abandoned him like that!"

"Uhh, yes, we can. It's getting to dangerous for us. We'll die if we keep fighting with him, we'll end up like Jazz!"

"Tucker! Imagine how hard it must be for him as it is, then we just abandoned him! It was horrible and now he's evil and its _all our fault._"

"No Sam, it's not our fault, it's his fault for not dealing with it. How hard can not having friends be when you have _super powers _anyway?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"I get it fine. I don't want to _die _that's what I get. And I don't think you should go apologize either, you're my friend and I don't want him to get mad and kill you."

After that I was silent while we both walked home to Tuckers house to play video games. I couldn't stop thinking about Danny anyway. Each building we passed I remembered something that had to do with Danny there, a big fight, a kiss we shared, and funny time Tucker got hurt, every time we won the game the high score window would pop up and always on the first or second one was Danny. I just had to figure out a way to show him how sorry I am.

_----------**Danny's POV**----------_

I watched Sam and Tucker playing video games at Tuckers house. They seemed to be having a great time without me. Always laughing and smiling. But every time they won the game and my name appeared on the high score screen they both stopped and Tucker reset the high scores. It wasn't a big deal, resetting the high scores, but it hurt that he just wanted to erase me from memory. And Sam probably agreed since she never said anything to stop him. I guess begging for them to come back was out of the question. I felt my anger boil up once again and I fought it back so I wouldn't go out of control and hurt anymore people.

I wonder how long until my outburst I made 20 minutes earlier made it to the news. Probably not to long. I had made my decision and flew home as fast as I could without going to that super speed I discovered, I didn't want to set any buildings on fire.

As soon as I got home I flew in through the ceiling so my parents wouldn't know I was home. I grabbed a suitcase and packed a few changed of clothes, and other essentials I would need. I thought about leaving a note behind to my parents, saying something like 'I'm sorry Mom and Dad, but I think it is best for Amity Park if I left' or something. But I decided against it, I would get farther if they thought I was just at a friends house and didn't realize I had truly left until tomorrow.

I looked at my suitcase and decided against it and went for a large backpack instead. It had two compartments, one with some living essentials, the other filled with things to protect myself with. Invisibly I snuck downstairs to take my mom's wallet. But instead I took a 20 dollar bill from my mom, took all my dad's money, together about $80, and put a bunch of green paper in my dad's wallet. It would take him awhile to notice the missing money. I thought about taking his credit card and his wallet as a whole since his wallet was nicer than mine, but I'm pretty sure you can now trace where the last purchase was made with these new credit cards. And my dad is crazy enough I wouldn't be surprised if he put some kind of tracing device in his wallet.

It was pretty crafty, but I didn't have time to admire my work, I had to leave as soon as possible before my parents saw the news. Making sure everything was back where I found it, _exactly_, I flew back up to my room, grabbed my backpack, and flew out of the house.

I wasn't sure where to go, But I decided it would be best if I went somewhere warm so that when winter rolled around I wouldn't have to worry about being hungry, homeless _and _cold. So I just flew south as fast as I could. The more distance between me and Amity Park, the better.

_----------**Sam's POV**----------_

"I should go tucker. It's late." I said getting up.

"But it's only 6:30..." Tucker said looking at me suspiciously. I hoped he didn't know I was going to Danny's house.

"I know. But my mom wants me home for dinner."

"Since when do you listen to your mom?" He got me. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and walked out.

"See you tomorrow Tucker!"

"See ya!" He called as I closed the door.

I headed toward Danny's house and in about 20 minutes I was at his front door. I knocked and waited. Instead of him, Jack opened the door.

"Hey there Sam. Looking for Danny?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Fenton. Is he home?"

"Well I haven't seen him, but why don't you go check in his room." He said, it wasn't really a question, more like a statement telling me to see if he's home for him. I walked up the stairs and hovered in front of his door thinking of how I should say sorry.

"Danny?" I called and brought my hand up to knock. But when I did the door slowly opened revealing an empty and messy room. I sighed and walked down.

"He's not home after all Mr. Fenton. Can you tell him I came by for me?"

"Sure thing Sam." He said not bothering to walk away from his work on the kitchen table. It looked like he was working on that medicine for Danny.

I got home a little after 7:00 and turned on the news. I normally don't watch the news much, but I was curious to see if anyone had figured out who spelled out 'WHY' in the park the other day. I was pretty sure it was Danny, but I was hoping it was just coincidence. But the news I saw wasn't what I was hoping for.

"Danny Phantom lashed out at one of our reporters earlier today. We'll show you the tape."

The announcer said and I stiffened as the tape rolled. Danny was on his knees at first and stood up to speak and you could see the craters in the park in the background.

"You wanna know why? Well you'll never really know because you don't know how hard this is! Because all you people want is for me to answer questions so you can saw you've met me! So you can say that YOU video taped me! None of you REALLY care! I saved your stupid -bleep-es from destruction and you still don't care! NONE OF YOU DO! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

All I saw after that was Danny flying away faster than I've ever seen him, then tears in my eyes. It was all my fault. I've ruined his life.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, his friends, the other episodes I've metioned ANYTHING! NO LAWSUITES!!!**

**Every chapter is longer than the one before it. Happy? . yay if you are. aww if you arn't. Either way, reveiw! I'd like to know what you think, even if it sucks. And I'd like to know ways to make it better, or something to add in it! I'm not that full of ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny Phantom A.K.A. Danny Fenton has officially been reported as missing. No one has seen him since the outburst in the park yesterday. The first reaction was that he was kidnapped, but further investigations had led to that he has run away due to a missing backpack, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, ghost fighting equipment, and his parent's money. Here is a picture of him in is human form on the right and his ghost form on the left. If you have any information, please call 555-1634. How this disappearance will effect our town is uncertain. Some people think that the ghost attacks will reduce and chase after him, but more people think the attacks will stay with no one to protect us but the mysterious girl in red and…"

I turned it off after that. I still couldn't believe he had run away like that. It was all my fault! If I had just stood by him none of this would have happened. Once I was done crying in my room, I called Tucker.

"Tucker! Have you seen the news? Have you seen what we did?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"No. Why?"

"Danny! He's missing! They say he ran away. And it's all our fault!!!"

"He's gone?"

"Yes! No one has seen him since that outburst in the park yesterday."

"Aww man, maybe I was wrong Sam! This really is all our fault! I had no idea my best friend would take it so hard…"

"We have to find him!"

"But how? with that speed he can go we'll never find him. And Mr. and Mrs. Fenton took the fastest thing in Amity Park to find him."

"I don't know…" I said. After that we were both silent for a bit. "Tucker, we shouldn't be wasting your phone minutes…" I said.

"Your right. I'll be right over."

--------------------

I don't know where I am, but I'm flying near a highway a long way away from Amity Park. I should really find a town to get something to eat. I haven't eaten since my half breakfast yesterday. Thankfully I saw a large green sign saying 'rest stop 3 miles' 3 miles wasn't to bad for me since I'm flying 70 or 80 mph. Yesterday and this morning I went as fast as I could without going into that super mode I discovered, but now I couldn't go much faster due to my hunger slowed me down, and I didn't want to pass anything important. Pretty soon I found a gas station and a small park with some picnic benches. I landed behind the station and walked in the front.

First I went to the bathroom, I had gone only once or twice since I left and that was just behind some bushes! After that, I went rummaging through the food isles and found a bag of chips and a sandwich from the freezer. I also got a 6 pack of water for the road. But when I was checking out, that's when I ran into trouble. The TV was switched onto the news, where they were talking about how I was missing. Then right as the clerk was handing back my change, they showed a picture of me in both my human and ghost form. Crap.

"Hey… You're that kid!" The girl behind the counter said.

"Uhh…" I tried to think of something but couldn't "No I'm not. You must have me mistaken."

"No no! you _are! _Why did you run away?" She asked and I was just silent trying to get all my stuff to fit in my pack. "Look, stay here. I'm calling the police."

"No your not!" I said fumbling with the zipper, I couldn't get it closed and I had to get _out of there_!

"Stan! Get in here!" She yelled and a large policeman stepped in. I couldn't tell if it was fat, muscle, or both, I decided not to find out. But he was quicker than I thought. Before I could grab my stuff and run out of there, he had my by the arm.

"Your going back home with your parents. This place isn't safe for you." He said in a very deep voice. Turns out it was mostly muscle.

"LET GO!" I screamed trying to get my pack. The girl was already on the phone. Then it hit me, duh, ghost powers! I turned invisible and slipped out of his grasp easy, grabbed my pack making that invisible too, I grabbed some scissors and clipped the phone line before she got the rest of her sentence out, and left. But before I was very far I went back to grab one last thing. A hat. I didn't want to be accused of stealing, so I dropped $2 hoping it was enough because I didn't have time to check the tag.

--------------------

"Why can't we do my idea?!" Tucker cried.

"Because I doubt Danny will even glance at a TV for the next 3 months! He'll be to busy running. And it will cost a lot for nothing." I said, it was common sense really. Tucker was just not getting a hang of the idea that Danny isn't out there relaxing playing video games and watching TV like he used to.

"I still think it's worth a shot. Besides, your rich remember?"

"Yea, but my parents don't like Danny ever since freak show controlled him. Even though he is a good hero and they know it. They won't fund a commercial looking for him. Plus, they like him gone, they think that since he is gone, I'm less likely to be hurt from ghost attacks."

"Fine. Then what do we _do?"_ He asked and flopped down on my bed. We were worn out. We had been thinking since 11:00 this morning. Now it's 9:00 at night.

"What if…" I said, I had an idea forming in my head. "What if we get help."

"From who?" Tucker sat up interested. "Everyone who cares that much is already trying by themselves.

"Not a human Tucker… A ghost."

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, his friends, the other episodes I've metioned ANYTHING! NO LAWSUITES!!!**

**Ok ok so it's not as long as chapter 3... but it's getting interesting right??? yes? yay. .anyway, once again i'm asking reveiw! I'm getting a lot of good feedback and favoriting so thanks so much! you guys are truely awsome!!! But dont be afraid to give ideas or advise on how to improve or what to put in the future chapters!!! Eventually i'll run out of ideas...**


	5. Chapter 5

"A ghost?"

"Yes. A _ghost_."

"But ghosts hate Danny. Why would they want to help?"

"Not all of them, Tucker."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well… There's got to be someone."

"We'll think about it later Sam." Tucker said getting off my bed. "Right now, I gotta eat! We didn't have much for dinner."

While Tucker rummaged through my refrigerator, I opened up his laptop with all the ghost files on it. I scrolled through but there were so many I finally just did a search. I opened the search box and typed 'good ghost' only 2 files opened up. The first one Clockwork. He was great, but I really doubted he would get involved. Besides, he knows everything, if he wanted to get involved he would have by now right? The second one was Frostbite. Frostbite and his kingdom did seem to worship Danny… or at least respect him. Frostbite it was then, but first we had to find him. I printed off the map we scanned into the computer and found his kingdom. I hurried downstairs to see Tucker filling his face with Tofu.

"I don't know what you guys put in this fish Sam, but it's delicious! The best meat I've tasted!" Tucker said taking another bite. I just laughed.

"Tucker…" I said in-between laughs "T-That's… Tofu!"

"What?!" He said spitting it out! "Ahh!!!" He dug the rest out of him mouth and quickly went to the sink to rise out his mouth while I just laughed.

I still have a lock into Danny's house he gave me for emergencies, so we used that to get inside his house. We walked down into the lab and turned on the new ghost car that the Fenton's made. I don't know all its new upgrades, all I know is that for the most part it's faster and apparently it has a built in map of the ghost zone. So I guess I didn't need to print off the other map.

We heard the loud roar of the engines and rode off into the ghost zone. I drove while Tucker figured out how to calculate the coordinates to Frostbite's kingdom. It was farther away than I remembered so it looks like it would be about 30 minutes.

"Wow 30 minutes? What do we do until then?" Tucker asked.

"How about think of ways to apologize to Danny so he'll come home." I said trying to get more comfortable for the ride. The car was on auto pilot but other than a turn here and there, it mostly was a straight trip. We just calculated detours around places we knew were no good like Sulkers' lair or something like that.

But we couldn't avoid all ghosts like we had hoped for. A large red monster thing with 4 arms blocked our path and the thing is, for some reason with this monster we couldn't phase through it like all the other things we can in the ghost zone! He took two of his hands to grab the car and he shook us around like crazy until Tucker hit a button. I think he was trying to hit the ecto-goo button, but instead he hit the windshield cleaner button. Either way, water was shot at the monster's eyes and apparently, water isn't good for a ghost monster… He screeched and clawed at his eyes trying to get all the water out. During that we flew away as fast as we could, but not fast enough. We had seriously pissed that monster off.

"Sam! Drive us _out of here!!!_" Tucker yelled looking back behind us. "He's gaining fast!" But right as he finished that sentence the monster flew up and over us, landed in front, and I couldn't help but crash right into the monster's stomach.

"Reverse _reverse!!_" I yelled trying to get the car out of here, and when I felt us going backwards I relaxed a bit know I had don't it right and hopefully the monster was out cold, we really did crash pretty far into it's stomach. But when we got all the way out I realized that we weren't backing up, the monster was pulling us out! And now into his mouth! We would be even farther into his stomach now!

"Sam get us out of here!!" Tucker yelled.

"I'm trying I'm trying!!" I yelled back frantically looking for some sort of weapon. Finally I found something. There was a small switch labeled ecto-gun control. I flipped it and quickly the wheel turned into a firing machine like what you see in a fighter pilot.

"I have no idea how to use this!" I yelled.

"Let me do it! It's just like an arcade stick only two and twice as hard!" With that he pushed me out of the chair and fumbled with the controls. Finally he aimed and fired the gun straight into the monsters mouth. A very large gun on top of the car fired a VERY large red ecto-blast. I blast when straight to the back of the monster's mouth and I think I saw it come out on the other side too. An hear splitting scream came out of the monster, and I dropped us. Tucker flipped the switch back to the driving wheel and we speed out of there, the red monster _still _following us. It took a few swipes but missed. I found a switch that said 'Rear ecto-gun' I flipped that one too and on my side the same control as the other gun appeared.

"Switch places again." I said moving back to the drivers seat letting Tucker use the controls to try and hit the ghost. His first shot was far off, his second shot was a bit closer and of course, third times the charm, he hit the monster in the hand. The monster fell back even further. Tucker fired the gun 2 more times, missing once, and hitting him in the shoulder once. The monster fell back even more and eventually simple fell down to however far down the ghost zone falls.

Tucker and I both looked at each other and panted. Man were we scared. I reached a shaky hand over to flip the rear ecto blaster so that Tucker didn't accidentally fire a blast and piss off another ghost.

"That was a close one." Tucker said still shaking a bit. I was probably still shaking a lot too.

"You can say that again." I said. My voice sounded shaky as well. I slowed down a bit and we had to turn around because after that we were going to wrong way to Frostbite's kingdom.

Most of the ride was silent after that. Until that is I let one silent tear slip down my cheek.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

What if… What if we don't find him?" I asked. "What if we do and he doesn't want to come back?"

"Sam. We'll find him. And we'll say we're sorry. And most of all, he'll come home. I'm sure of it. Danny wouldn't hurt us if he knew how bad we felt about it."

--------------------

That last place was a close get away. I didn't know how much information that lady had given the police but the way they treated me only showed one thing. They wanted me for the reward. I knew it, they didn't really care about me. They wanted whatever reward Amity Park was offering to get their prized tourist attraction back. I hated them. I flew faster and faster probably going super speed on an empty stomach.

I hate them, I hate them so much. It's all I could think about was how much they all betrayed me. _I hate them so fucking much. _I know what I'm going to do. I'll build my powers and get my revenge. I swear, when I'm done with them they'll regret they ever said goodbye to me. By god, they'll regret they were _ever born_.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, his friends, the other episodes I've metioned ANYTHING! NO LAWSUITES!!!**

**talk about irony in that one! 'danny wont hurt us' 'they'll regret they were ever born' haha. i have BIG plans for the future... -evil laugh-**

**This Chapter is longer than the other ones... I think Chapter 3 is still my longest... whatever. . Anywayz, reveiw please! Ideas and tips are much appreciated! and thanks so much to everyone who has given me support! you guys are the BESTEST!**

**Also, I know i've writen and put up like 4 chapters, but i think i'm gonna stop for today unless i get a great idea... but i have homework to do and such. so if you've been getting emails since 11:45 this morning that i'm updating, you wont have to get any more for awhile . lol. i'll proboby put up a new one tomorrow or so. it depends really.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny's missing? For how long?" Frostbite said as soon as we got to the kingdom.

"Only about a day and a half. But he's developed a really fast speed, up to maybe 200 mph! He could be anywhere by now." I said.

"We need to know if you can help." Tucker stepped in.

"Well we obviously aren't like the other ghosts. For one, we don't blend with humans very well, we can't turn invisible." As Frostbite said that he hung his head as if he were ashamed. "But we'll help as much as we can. I'll send some of my people to search the cold parts of the world, we blend in better where there is snow. I'll also send some people to search the ghost zone. I doubt he would come to the ghost zone to run away, but just in case. We'll help as much as we can."

"Thanks Frostbite." Tucker said.

"It's the least we can do." Frostbite said and took us into a big hug. A big, strong, _cold _hug.

"Ahh! Your _freezing_!" I yelled.

"Cant… Breathe…" Tucker said gasping for air. Frostbite held me around my shoulders, but his arm accidentally fell on Tucker's throat.

"Heh… Sorry about that." Frostbite said letting go. "But I must ask, what made him run away in the first place?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that, but we had to answer anyway. Tucker and I looked at each other trying to figure out who would be the one to tell the enormous dangerous beast it was our fault Danny is gone.

"Well…" Tucker started, trailing off at the end. Then quickly saying, "Sam you can tell him." I sneered at him.

"It's our fault Frostbite. We told him that we couldn't help him anymore. We told him that we couldn't help him fight ghosts because it was getting to dangerous for us." I said hanging my head in shame.

"But really, we don't have ghost powers like he does, and we're always getting hurt trying to help him and-" I stepped on Tuckers foot to get him to shut up. We both glanced at Frostbite. He looked really disappointed.

"Well it _is _your fault. But it can be fixed. Plus you two probably didn't realize that being half ghost, Danny is much more prone to becoming evil…"

. 

"And all the physical and emotional pain that comes with not being human or ghost. Just imagine it, not belonging in the Ghost Zone or in the Human world..."

'you'll never really know because you don't know how hard this is!'

"Imagine the pressure he is put under if he doesn't stop a ghost right away or if someone gets hurt. Leaving him like that probably wasn't the best thing to do. He probably feels like no one cares…"

'None of you REALLY care!'

"Just imagine the heartbreak you probably caused him and he doesn't even know why…"

W-H-Y

"But we'll fix this. It was a mistake, a big one, but a mistake. We'll find him and we'll all fix this together."

After Frostbite said that we all just stood there for awhile until Frostbite broke the silence, "You must go now. Search the human world, it is not safe for such a young hero to be out on his own."

"Right." I said and we both headed back for the car, eager to get out of the ghost zone and the awkwardness of what Frostbite had just said.

--------------------

I was still flying as fast as I could with no food and it took me awhile to realize that had stopped going as fast, just before falling out of the sky onto grass. I got up and looked to see if anyone had seen me falling. But it was obvious no one had because the highway was

-------------------

We rode back to the human world in absolute silence and no problems this time. I think Tucker fell asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking of Danny. It was all my fault, the whole thing, Frostbite had even confirmed. I didn't realize what pressure Danny must have been through, and I just left him like that. If he truly is evil, and comes after us, I wont blame him for it. Because if he does kill people, it will be all my fault too. None of this would have happened if Tucker and I would have just been there for him. But Instead we had to worry about our _own selfish safety._

"Tucker. Tucker wake up. We're there." I said. When he didn't wake up I had to shake his shoulders a bit. "Tucker!"

"What! Are we being attacked?!" He woke up when I yelled. Looking around he calmed down once he saw that we were back.

"We're back." I said flatly and stepped out of the car Tucker following close behind. "We need to think of what to do next." I said, walking up the stairs.

"I don't know. It's pretty late, I think we should head home… Sam, where are you going?" Tucker said noticing that I was going up the other staircase.

"Danny's room. Maybe he left a clue." I replied in the same tone as before. When I got to his room I hovered at the door remembering last time I was here. I should have worried about him more instead of blowing it off that he wasn't home yet. Then my thoughts drifted to a time before that. A few weeks ago really, before Tucker and I had talked about our safety issue.

"Sam," Danny said sitting on his bed. I sad in a chair across from him. We were talking about the increase in ghosts lately waiting for Tucker to be ungrounded.

"Yes Danny?" I said looking up from the paper I was reading.

"I…" He started and looked down at his lap like it was the most exciting thing the world at that moment. I waited for him to finish. When he didn't I spoke up.

"Danny?"

"I… Sam, you've always been here for me. You are the best friend in the world, the best girlfriend in the world. Most people would have left by now weather they don't want to be seen with a freak, or because they're worried about their safety. But not you… And I… I love you." I kept looking at his lap until the last part, it did surprise me, though I knew that I've felt the same way about him for awhile. I just smiled.

"Danny…" I couldn't seem to form words either. "We would never leave you. Not me, not Tucker. And especially not me because I love you too."

I must have passed out a re-lived that memory in my sleep. God, how I hate Sam and Tucker. She promised me she wouldn't leave me. She _promised! _How could they BETRAY me like that? What kind of friends promise to never leave you no matter what and just a few weeks later decide that they ARE leaving you?! There is only one way out of this mess as far as I was concerned, and that was revenge to Sam and Tucker. Revenge to all of Amity Park.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL dont own Danny Phantom, his friends, or the other episodes. If I did own him, the series would be a lot longer and I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. I would be writing full episodes. **

**(Every 5 Chapters i'm gonan make a new disclaimer. .)**

**If you didnt catch it, POV's changed during the memory/dream. from Sam to Danny. I didn't want to say it flat out because I thought it would be to obvious and i kindof like the way they're both thinking of the memory.**

**Once again i'll say, reveiw! give me ideas and tips! I promise I wont get mad if someone tells me a way to make them better. .**


	7. Chapter 7

"What kind of clues? The police and detectives looked through everything. They didn't come up with anything and left empty handed." Tucker said, startling me out of my memory.

"That's the point. They didn't take _anything_ meaning this is almost exactly like it was when he left yesterday. Plus they don't know Danny like we do, and they don't know half of the story of why he left in the first place." I said walking into the room. It was just like it was when I last saw it, when I was looking for him.

"Well hurry up, it's getting late! Our parents will think we left with him. Even they don't know what we did to him. Do you think we should tell the officials? Maybe they can think of something."

"I don't know… Let's just see what we can find."

I noticed some papers on his dresser and picked them up, drastically hoping it was a note, but knowing that if it was it would have been taken by officials. It was just his homework and some of his school work from the past few days. The oldest dates were all completed and he got A's or B's, but the newer ones, the ones since that first day Tucker and I left him, were empty. Nothing on them, and what was filled in were all wrong. It was obvious he couldn't concentrate on the work. I felt so bad.

"How many of his clothes are missing?" I asked Tucker.

"I don't know! I didn't count his clothes before he left or something. Did _you_?" He said turning from the bed. I just sighed and walked over to the open closet. There was a lot of stuff on the bottom as usual, but some clothes and been knocked to the bottom as well, obvious that he was in a hurry to gather what he was taking.

"Not to many are missing. I remember that his closet wasn't completely full… maybe about 80... But now it's about half empty. Maybe about 4 sets… I don't really know."

"What does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Whatever…" Tucker said and for awhile there was silence while we searched his room. But then I came across a picture. The famous picture of all three of us with dried on water stains here and there. He had been crying.

"What's that?" Tucker asked coming over while tears actually started to well up in my eyes. "Oh man… are those tear stains?" He asked, I just nodded not able to speak. After a few minutes Tucker patted my shoulder and walked away still looking. I tucked it into my pocket and kept searching.

"He didn't leave _any_ clues. Even though we know the whole story, we can't find anything." Tucker said after another 10 minutes of searching.

"Well we did find that picture," I said, "It shows that he probably did run away and didn't get kidnapped and that it _was _all my fault."

"Sam, it's not your fault. Danny should have-"

"Don't say it's Danny's fault!" I yelled, tired of Tucker rejecting this as our fault for abandoning him.

"But-"

"It's our fault and you know it! We left him tucker! Don't you dare say that Danny isn't strong enough to live with the truth, or that Danny couldn't deal with something like not having friends or that Danny… whatever!" I was running out of things Tucker had said, I was so mad. He was quiet. So I walked out saying "I don't want to hear it." So quiet I'm not sure if he heard me or not.

---------**Danny's POV**-----------

I finally ate. A lot. I had to find another gas station to pick up some more food. Weather I wanted to admit it or not, I would have to steal food at some point. I decided it would be better to invisibly steal food a small gas station out in the middle of nowhere than in a big city.

I flew a comfortable 100 miles per hour or so and soon found another gas station with only one car filling up and 2 cars in the parking lot, probably owned by people who worked there.

I pulled out my hat and pulled it down over my face, coughing trying to make my voice sound different, and finally walking in as casually as possible. Looking around I saw a hefty man with a shirt obviously to small revealing a disgusting hairy belly, reading a magazine behind the counter. I don't think he realized I even walked in, much less cared. Good.

I walked to the back, picked up another sandwich and another bag of chips. I ducked behind a counter, went invisible, and flew away. Easy. As. Pie.

---------**Sam's POV**-----------

"Sam, where's Danny?" Paullina asked somehow without called me some horrible name. Even though she knew that I was with Danny, and that Danny was also the ghost-boy, she still called me names.

"I don't know." I replied turning away. I hated how many people have been asking Tucker and me that ever since the school week started. And we were only 2 hours into it!

"You don't know? But your like, all best friends!" She said. It was pretty obvious no one knows what really happened.

"Paullina, we don't know, if we did, don't you think we would have gone after him by now? We're working on it okay? We're doing the best we can." I closed my locker door and walked away, meeting Tucker at his locker to go to class.

"I hate how many people are asking us where Danny is. We don't know everything!" Tucker said when I got to his locker.

"Yea, but it _is _our fault." I said, still negative about the whole thing.

"Sam…" Tucker said slamming his locker door, "Don't start. I'm tired of your attitude about this whole thing. 'It's our fault this, it's our fault that.' Just shut it okay?"

"Well if you don't want to admit that we didn't have _anything _to do with _any _of this then fine!"

"We did! But it's not our _FAULT_!"

"Why can't you just admit it?!"

"Why can't

"Because our best friend is somewhere out there with only 80 or 90 dollars!!!"

"He has ghost powers! It's wont be to hard for him steal something."

"DANNY'S NOT A STEALER!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? HE'S EVIL! YOU SAW HIS EYES!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO FIND HIM BY _MYSELF!!"_ I said and walked away as fast as I could. How could he abandoned Danny like that, why couldn't he just admit that maybe this wouldn't have happened if we just stood by him?

---------**Danny's POV**-----------

Miami - 50 miles ahead - Exit 35

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL dont own Danny Phantom, his friends, or the other episodes. If I did own him, the series would be a lot longer and I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. I would be writing full episodes.**

**did you like the last Danny's POV? . i didn't want to leave with him robbing the gas station, so i decided to leave with one simple sentance with some suspence. (that kinda rhymes..)**

**I know it took my like forever to update (a whole DAY!!!) lol - but i had to spend like all day today after school looking for a stupid choir uniform that nobody is going to see anything because our horrible robe is going to cover it up anyway... i hate my choir teacher...**

**Anyway, I honestly dont know if i'll get a chance to get a new one up tomorrow... I usually have alot of homework for A days (we have 3 days, C B and A... we only have 4 classes a day) anywayz, i also have my guitar lesson. so i dont know if i'll get a new chappie. It all depends on if I actually think of an idea... Cause today when i was typing this i really didn't have an idea... i was just typing to keep the story going. I know what i'm going to do later on, i'm just deciding what to do until then.**

**ok enough rambling, thanks everyone who has reveiwed and favorited! luv ya!!!**

**but still, reveiws dont hurt, and tips and ideas dont hurt either! .**

**oh and i just realised... are all the ------- parts just ------? i've always been putting SAM'S POV or DANNY'S POV in the middle. ok this is wierd... and more parts on chapter 6 is messed up... i gotta look into this!**


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't go home after school. In fact, I didn't even leave school. I was determined to get my way into Danny's locker, but the lock wouldn't turn! Danny never opened his lock, he just phased through the door to get his books, and the lock was from 6th grade when we first got lockers, so I could see how it was broken. But since it was old, I figured that it would break easy. Looking around I found an abandoned aluminum bat on the other side of the hall. I looked to see if anyone was around, of course no one stays after school anymore, and struck the lock as hard as I could. I didn't expect it to break right away, but expected a dent or something! _Nothing_. I struck it again, even harder, and still nothing. I guess it was stronger than it looked. I cursed under my breath and suddenly got an idea. Dropping the bat, I walked to the nearest janitor's closet. Thankfully, this lock was unlocked and I slipped inside as carefully as I could since the janitor probably was around here somewhere. I looked around the small room and immediately found what I was looking for. I'm not a tool genius and I don't even know what they're called, but I've seen the janitor break of locks before with them. They're like extra sharp scissors with extra large handles. I grabbed them and walked back to Danny's locker as fast as I could without dropping the large tool, witch in retrospect, isn't very fast at all. But whatever. As soon as I got to his locker, I tried with all my might to cut the lock, at first nothing, but then I felt it snap and I almost fell from the sudden release. The lock broke off and fell to the ground. It was messy in there too, but that was probably just because Danny hasn't opened it for so long. I emptied out each book and flipped through to see if there were any notes in them. Nothing. I was just about to give up when a slip fell out of his English book from Mr. Lancer's class. My heart sped up when I unfolded it, but I noticed it was just a note Danny and I had passed awhile back with pretty much nothing on it but ghost talk about how Danny wasn't able to catch Skulker earlier that day. I remember the conversation was cut off short when, of course, Skulker burst through the ceiling grabbing Danny with a net. I didn't remember it earlier, but then I remembered that that was the time Jazz died. When Skulker grabbed Danny, Jazz tried to shoot at Skulker, and when she did, Skulker of course fired back and killed her. Danny has never forgiven herself since.

-----The Next Day-----

"Look Sam," Tucker said appearing at my locker so silently I almost jumped. "I'm sorry. But if we're going to find Danny we need to work together."

"Your right," I sighed, "We need both our brains to figure out any clues."

After that we were silent until just before we got to class.

"So what did you find in Danny's locker?" Tucker asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Sam, the lock is broken off, a bat is still laying there, and the officials have it taped off so _they _can look through it.

"Oh, nothing really. Just his books."

"Okay. Just asking."

---------_**Danny's POV**_-----------

"Wow…" I whispered looking down on the beautiful city of Miami. It was huge, beautiful, and wonderful at the same time. Palm trees lined many of the roads and as many people walked and rode their bikes as people drove in cars. The sky, just beautiful. Cloudless and a perfect blue with warmth running through it. I wondered how so many people could live in such a big city, and still the place looks beautiful. Unlike places like L.A. or New York there would be hundreds of horns blaring and smog in the air where I liked to fly. But not here.

Well, I thought, first things first. I need to find a decent place to live. I can't sleep in the streets. I thought for a few seconds and thought of a great idea. I searched for a decent hotel and put my plan into action.

Flying into a room on the top floor, I looked to see if it was occupied. There was a lone opened suitcase and the sheets were still messed up. I went back through the roof and left my bag there. I laid out on the bed waiting for my pray to walk into the room.

Eventually, I got bored enough to rummage through the person's clothes. From their clothes they must have been a male and on a business trip since most of them were suits. I noticed that more clothes were dirty than there were clean so his stay was almost over. But still, s_omeone's _checking out a few day's early.

Finally, at about 4:30, I heard the key in the lock. Quickly, I stopped rummaging through his clothes and silently flew to his bed, I quickly grabbed the plain white sheet and threw it over my head.

"okay. _whoever you are, _tell whoever sent you to scare me that it didn't work. Now get out of my hotel room." The man said as I flew my hands above my head and moaned like a typical ghost would. When I didn't take off the sheet, the man walked over and wiped the sheet off for me. But when he noticed that I 'wasn't there' he freaked out! I could barely suppress my laughing as he ran out of the room screaming, "Ghost!! A REAL GHOST!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

He left his luggage, so still invisible I threw it down the hall for him.

"HEY!" I yelled after him. "YOU FORGOT YOUR LUGGAGE! STAY OUT OF MY NEW HOME OR THERE'LL BE _TROUBLE!!!_"

I felt my joking attitude change as I said that last part into anger and evil. I tried to calm myself down before I hurt someone and felt my anger subside.

Miami is pretty. I have a feeling I'll like it here when I'm not angry or depressed.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL dont own Danny Phantom, his friends, or the other episodes. If I did own him, the series would be a lot longer and I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. I would be writing full episodes.**

**Reveiwing doesnt hurt!!! nor does ideas and tips! appreciated!!!**

**Also, i have a choir concert tonight, so be lucky i got something up at all for those who are obssesive . lol jk. but really, i wrote this during study hall when i wasn't able to sleep... so yea. **

**oh and i still love you guys for favoriting this! i think i have like... 5... yay! .**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Tyler, have you heard about that ghost that is haunting the Hilton Hotel? Some people say it's the same ghost that haunted the Marriot, and all those other hotels over the past few years." I froze when Jacob said that.

"No. I don't think it's a ghost. It's just a group of immature teenagers trying to scare people away from this town." I said without even glancing at my friend.

It's been four years since I left. Four years of training my abilities, lifting weights, as much as I could do to strengthen myself up. Jacob was cool I guess… he normally wore baggy black shorts and a black tee-shirt. He seemed happy a lot of the time and always had a funny joke up his sleeve. Though he was quiet and sometimes cut his wrists. He told me why once, something about his parents getting a divorce, his mom killing herself and leaving a note saying it was his fault, and his dad drinks. That would seriously suck, but he has no idea what I've been through. And he never will.

Jacob… he wasn't a friend. I knew he wasn't, because no one could be friends with a freak ghost boy. No one for awhile anyway, they would just abandon me eventually. Just like Sam and Tucker.

"Tyler?" Sam asked. If you couldn't tell by now, that's the fake name I've given myself. "Dude chill out, your like growling." I freaked him out sometimes, but that's just how I am. I only hang out with Jacob because he wont leave me alone, he's okay to talk to sometimes, and he helps me fit in sometimes so I don't look like an outcast, which I am. Besides, Jacob didn't ask about where I lived or why he didn't see me at school.

"Sorry." I said, still distant. I really did not realize that I had growled. I guess I just do that if I'm thinking of people I hate.

There were almost no ghost attacks here in Miami. In fact, I think there has been one small ghost sighting the whole 4 years I've been here. I guess ghosts haven't been able to find me either, and I guess they like to pick on smaller towns more than large cities. That was fine by me anyway, I didn't want to save any more people. I didn't want it to turn into a responsibility and turn out like I did last time. Feeling like if anyone got hurt it was all my fault, and needing to fail my life and classes to keep people safe when they get themselves in trouble in the first place.

Everyday while all the teens were at school, I spend those hours training myself, and afterward when school was out and I wouldn't stand out from not being at school, I would hang with Jacob or something else more relaxing. Or if I still had to much adrenalin going through my body I would train more. Everyday I felt myself becoming more and more evil, and I really didn't feel bad if I accidentally killed someone testing my powers. And more recently, when the person's room I chose to take didn't run away, I just flat out killed him. I was tired, recently run out of my last home and didn't want to screw around.

I've bought myself some new clothes, a weight lifting set, and pretty much everything you need to live all put in one small hotel suit. It was fine though. I just had to buy or steal new stuff whenever I moved hotels when the hotel breaks down and hires a ghost fighting squad. Usually the Guys in White or even my mom and dad once. The Guys in White saw my once and I managed to get away before my parents saw me. I don't know what they were doing over here in Miami, probably hunting ghosts somewhere else now. I bet Amity Park is ghost free now.

"What college are you going to?… or are you?" Jacob asked, taking me away from my thoughts once again. But it did bring up a good point, I would have to come up with something… Quickly an idea popped into my head.

Smiling darkly, I finally replied, "Oh, just some small college in Amity Park."

---------**_Sam's POV_**-----------

"Sam, it's been, like, four years. Why don't you let that new kid just, like, go out with you?" Paullina asked. I still hate her, yet she still thought that she could really give me advice on my relationships. She has gotten less mean since Danny left, but she is still as shallow as ever.

And yes, there is a guy who keeps trying to go out with me. But I don't want to move on yet. Danny was still out there, and I wouldn't give up on him. His name was Taylor. A shy, sweet guy really. He was kind of Goth like me and it looked to me like he's been through a lot. I felt bad about saying no so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to move on yet. My heart says stay with Danny, and the last time I ignored my heart, I went on for a year or two without telling Danny I love him in the first place.

Over the years Tucker and I have still stayed close, while we still disagreed on many things. We got into more fights without Danny to keep us calm. The only reason we still talked was so that we could put our heads together should any clues as to Danny's location would show up. Plus we didn't want to be in a fight when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came home for a month or two to recuperate. They would leave for 3 or 4 months away then come back for a month or two. Every time Tucker and I would go over the their house for a day or two and trade any clues or anything we'd found over the months.

Sometimes they would tell us stories of the other ghosts they've been hired to get rid of. There was one story in particular that I thought was interesting. They told us of a mysterious ghost in Miami that doesn't seem to be hurting anyone, but is haunting and taking up a room in hotels. Apparently he is still in Miami and is in another hotel. Neither of them saw the ghost, but they did find many human things. A lot of clothes, food, drinks, and even a weight lifting machine. They stuck around a bit longer to see if they could find the quiet ghost again, but got another call from Amity Park that they need to come back and pay their bills again. That's almost the only reason they ever come back. They figured it was a hoax or he left. They did conclude that if it was real then it might have been a halfa, like Danny.

"Sam. We need to talk." Tucker said later that day after school had just got out.

"Yea?"

"Well… I think you've been hanging onto Danny for to long. It's been four years Sam. I don't want to see you throw your life away because one of your old boyfriends ran away because he couldn't handle something." I just stared at him not understanding at first. Then I started to realize what he was saying when he continued. " I'm giving up. It's been to long. I'm done looking for clues every other weekend that won't lead to anywhere. Even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have almost given up. If we haven't found him by now, we can just say that he isn't coming back or that he's dead."

"What?" I asked astonished. How could he give up like that?

"I'm going to college. I've already sent my application to Harvard and they accepted." Oh no. I completely forgot about college. I get mostly B's and never do extra-curricular activities. I'm so screwed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you have to move on. I have." With that he walked to his car and drove home leaving me to find Danny on my own. I sat down on the bench I was standing by and shook my head.

"I wont give up on you Danny..."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL dont own Danny Phantom, his friends, or the other episodes. If I did own him, the series would be a lot longer and I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. I would be writing full episodes.**

**So do you hate me for flashing forward 4 years? It was really my plan all along... but i thought i would wait till later in the story. But i ran out of ideas...**

**anyway, if you like action and was hoping for more of it, then now's your turn! it's gonna get exciting! .**


	10. Chapter 10

I packed my things back into the bag I had begun with. A few clothes, some food and water, and pretty much nothing else. Putting taking my backpack and leaving everything else, I did something I've never done. I walked out of the room instead of flying. I don't know why, I just did. I was just doing, not thinking. I guess I was actually going to find Jacob to say goodbye. Not like he would care. I just felt like doing it.

Eventually I found him walking on the street near the school. I looked at my watch and saw that school ended just a few minuets ago.

"Jacob. Hi." I said walking up to him.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you this close to school. With a backpack? Do you go here? I didn't think you did." He said.

"Uhh… No." I said. "Actually I'm leaving."

"For college? Really? School isn't over." He was asking a lot of questions today…

"I'm leaving early."

"Oh… I guess I'll never see you again will I?"

"No. You wont."

"Okay. I guess… goodbye then." He sounded a little sad about losing probably his only friend. I knew how he felt, but anger and evil instincts soon overwhelmed me instead and my pity vanished.

"Goodbye." I said and walked into an ally to change to my ghost form and fly away.

Apparently, I wasn't alone.

---------**_Sam's POV_**-----------

Tucker left to an early conference with Harvard to find his room and classes a few days after he first told me that he was leaving and that he had given up on Danny. I had to work alone because it was final. I got a call from Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that they were coming home in a few days. But not me, I promised myself that I would _never _give up on Danny. He was still out there somewhere. He just needed an excuse to come home. He just needed us to find him.

School was almost over and my parents were trying to help me find out what to do with my future. We decided that I would wait a year for college since it was to late now. It's not like my parent's couldn't pay for me, they're still rich, and still annoying as hell.

Thankfully, with my parent's money, I can get in to almost any college I want. But first I just wanted to see if any colleges would take me, without the money. Apparently few. Very few. Colleges want straight A's and a student with a million extra-curricular activities. Trying to find Danny and sitting in my room crying didn't count I guess.

--------**_Danny's POV_**-----------

"You're… YOU'RE THE GHOST!" Jacob yelled from behind as soon as I started to fly away. I snapped around to face him. "You're a KILLER! HOW COULD YOU? I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO SECRATIVE!"

He was really starting to annoy me. I wasn't used to people talking to me like this, and now I'm more evil, and stronger than ever.

"You're a HORRIBLE. GHOST! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled more brave than I've ever seen him.

"I AM leaving. And you think you have it bad?" I asked back, "TRY LIVING MY LIFE!" I yelled and quickly throwing a strong ecto-blast at him. Knocking him dead in seconds.

Nobody talks to me like that.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL dont own Danny Phantom, his friends, or the other episodes. If I did own him, the series would be a lot longer and I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. I would be writing full episodes.**

**Okay okay... I know this is pretty short, but i still need to study for a test tomorrow, AND i just wrote an entire essay based on BULLET POINTS . but i did write!** **YAY.**

**Sorry to everyone for fasting foward 4 years! -stabs self- I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!!! lol jk. deal with it. lol .**


	11. Chapter 11

I had looked up directions back Amity Park on the internet before I left. And a day or two later or fast flying, here I am. On the outskirts of the home I once knew. I needed to make myself look different from the old Danny Phantom this town once knew. They would recognize the D on my chest and my black and white outfit in a heartbeat. I wasn't far into Amity Park when I found what I was looking for. Flying behind an ally, I changed back into my human form and walked in the front. I looked around the Hobby Store and found some bleach, black paint and blue paint. I considered just stealing it, but I figured that stealing wasn't smart if I was trying to blend in and not be noticed. That is, until I _wanted _to be noticed. But then it would be to late for them.

I bought the paint and went back to the ally I landed in. Changing to my other form, I took off my Danny Phantom outfit, and quickly put on some other clothes. (I didn't even know I could take off my Danny outfit…) I took the bleach I bought and poured it all over the costume, making the black parts a light orange. I was expecting white, but it was close enough. I waited for that to dry and took a small nap.

I woke up an hour or two later when I heard someone walking nearby. I moved the now dry outfit up against the wall and kept my guard. A girl with black hair and violet eyes walked past. I gasped. It couldn't be…

---------_**Sam's POV**_-----------

I heard a gasp when I was walking past an ally. I stopped and peered into it, ready to run if it was some rapist or murderer. But I didn't see anything. I shrugged and kept walking. I was on my way to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's house. News had spread that they had come home earlier today, and I wanted to see one last time if they had found any clues at all. I knew that they would be staying home this time, and that they like Tucker had given up on Danny, but if I could find one small clue, maybe it would convince them to keep searching. And maybe let me come along this time.

Every time they came home to pay taxes or something, I asked if I could come with them. My parents said no, and they said no, that I needed to stay in school. And that missing 2 months was to much. I guess I agreed, but it didn't matter. Now school was almost over forever and maybe they would let me tag along.

---------**_Danny's POV_**----------

She turned around and I quickly turned invisible. I silently flew closer to her to make sure it was really Sam, and not just another girl. But it was, no one else would have violet eyes, AND black hair and all black clothing. She looked sad. Really sad. I was so tempted to reach out to her, to hug her like I used to so long ago. She shrugged and walked away, leaving me once again, oblivious to my presence, just like she did, so. long. ago.

I watched her walk away head looking at her shoes. She wasn't just pretty now. She was outright beautiful. But I would still make her pay for what she did, no matter what. I considered following her, but I decided that I would just finish up my outfit and find her later.

I went back and plotted out my pattern and made up my mind. I took a smaller paintbrush I bought and dipped it in the blue. I made long delicate yet horribly evil looking flames coming up from the wrists and ankles. I also made the collar, belt, gloves, and boots blue too. Then I took the black and painted in the excess. I waited for that to dry and took yet another nap. Flying fast for two days straight is very tiring. And the hotel I slept in had the worst bed ever.

I woke up an hour or so later, but I'm not sure from what. I looked around and seeing no one, went back to the now dry outfit. It turned out absolutely perfect. I decided that I really needed to do something with my hair and went back into the Hobby Shop and bought some dark blue dye. I packed up my things, and flew to the nearest hotel.

---------**_Sam's POV_**-----------

I knocked on Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's door. They were home because I could see their RV in the driveway. No answer so I knocked again. Finally I saw Mrs. Fenton answer the door. Over the years they really haven't changed all that much other than now they just look sad and depressed all the time. It was worse now that they've given up all hope.

"Oh. Hello Sam. I figured you would come by today, where's Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton said.

"Tucker…" I tried to form a sentence. "Tucker's given up. He went to Harvard early. He's done looking for Danny." I said as Mrs. Fenton stepped aside to let me walk in.

"Oh… Well we all need to move on. Especially you two, you're still young you have your whole life's ahead of you." She said going to the large binder they had with any clues they had found. Most of the clues were bull, but a few lead to somewhere in New York, New York. They spent the last few months there, but were unable to find him.

"Did you find anything new in New York?" I asked following her.

"No…" She sighed opening it up to a tab that read New York. "We didn't find anything. There were a few ghost attacks here and there, and we interrogated all of them. We've even asked people on the streets there if they've seen a half ghost boy. But we never found anything…"

"Oh…" I said and looked through their recent clues. They were all just more bull, half of them not even making sense.

---------**_Danny's POV_**-----------

I actually checked into the hotel, still not wanting to cause any attention at all and walked up to my room. I had requested a room on the top floor, so it took awhile to ride the elevator there, but it would be easy when I was flying. I was a small hotel though, only 7 floors.

I got to my room, it was okay. But I didn't have a bunch of money to actually pay for anything better. I set my things down and took out the dark blue dye, hoping with all my might that if I dye my hair in my ghost form, it would stay ONLY in my ghost form. But if it didn't it was dark blue, so it wouldn't show on my black hair.

After reading the directions I thought about what style I should make it. I decided that doing something really cool would be hard, so I just went with a simple design. I made random streaks through it, waited for 30 minutes, and washed the extra out, just like what the directions said. I stepped out of the shower and checked the mirror. Perfect.

With my new hair, and with my new outfit, no one here would recognize me. I wondered why I didn't think of this when I left in the first place, just in case someone in Miami recognized me. I was sure in my human form no one would recognize me either because I had grown much. Taller, stronger, my thoughts have changed, and I'm pretty sure that's shown in my eyes since people often tried to stay away from me.

And they have a good reason to.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: seriously. 11 chapters in and you still think i own Danny Phantom? just. sad.**

**HHHHEEEEYYYYY...!!!!!! IT'S FRI _DAY_! THERE'S NO WORK TILL MON _DAY_! LETS GO HAVE FUN TO _DAAAAY_!!! A MOOGA.. A LOOGA.. A MOOGA LOOGA CHOOGA! IIIIITTTTT'SSSS _FRIDAY_!**

**lol that's my english teacher's song that he sings on friday. so i thought i would share it here since i'll probobly be doing more updating! or i'll completly forget about it... either way. iiittttssss FRIDAY.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe Tucker and the Fenton's were right. Danny probably isn't coming back, after four years… who would? I really should just move on with my life. But what if he _does _come back? What if he comes back and sees that I've moved on and is hurt even more? I've hurt him enough already, I don't want to hurt him more.

It's decided then. I won't give up, but I'll actually try to have more of a social life, and I'll stop searching for him on the internet every night. But I don't think I'll be able to move on very well. Not any time soon anyway.

I just hope that Tucker is happy all the way in Harvard. He said he would be coming back for a week or two right before school stared, to see me, his other friends, and to grab some things he forgot. I would see him then. I didn't know what we planned to do, but I would see him. I would tell him that I too have started to move on, but I'll never fully give up on Danny.

I was on my way to the park. Every Sunday I replace the roses that we've thrown into Danny's memorial. We had a ceremony for Danny a week after he left. We had left a note, and 14 roses in the ditch of the letters W-H-Y which we're all pretty sure Danny had made. At the last second I threw in a copy of our favorite picture of Danny, Tucker, and I. Tucker thought that we should throw in a rock on top of the papers so they wouldn't fly away. I'm pretty sure I was the only person aloud to go touch the memorial, since I replaced the flowers and I obviously missed him the most.

Sometimes people came with me, Tucker, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, one time even Valerie came. But what surprised me the most is that Paullina and Dash came once. But that was a long time ago, the third time I went.

It was like a tradition now. And I don't know if I could go a Sunday without doing it, it would just be really weird. Like if you were to go your whole life eating one piece of cherry pie after dinner. It would be weird if you suddenly switched to blueberry.

That kind of weird.

Finally, the park began to come into view.

---------**_Danny's POV_**----------

Pleased to meet you say your praise,

There is no way back from here.

But I don't care…

No. way. back. from here…

I was walking down the street to look and see how things have changed when I heard that song being played from a store I didn't recognize. I liked it. It was about revenge, and I was really hoping that Sam and Tucker knew of this song. If only they could here it… well I don't know. I just wish I could send them this song from me. I chuckled a little bit thinking of their frightened faces. Thinking of them begging and begging me not to hurt them, but of course that would do absolutely nothing.

The song was switched to some other song that I didn't really like and I kept walking. I continued walking through an unfamiliar part until I noticed an area that _was _familiar. Turns out I was pretty close to that park I destroyed four years ago.

I came to the edge of it an immediately saw that it really had not changed. Some new grass had formed, but the craters were still apparent and nothing lived there. The building I had half destroyed was taken down as well and there was still empty space in it's spot. I walked along the edge and noticed that there was something lying in on of the craters. A lot of things really.

Thrown in were week old dead flowers, and two pieces of paper. On the papers there was a rock so they wouldn't fly away with the wind. I slid down the steep crater and landed near it. There were 14 roses to be exact. I picked up the first paper, which turned out to be a picture. A picture of Sam, Tucker, and me when were all 14. I gazed at it remembering the times we had. I picked up the second paper, it was a letter.

Danny is a great teenager, a great friend, and a great hero.

No one knows why he ran away, or why he seemed to be overcome by evil,

But he will always remain in out hearts for the good he has done for this town.

The roses represent the age of which he ran away. Should he come home, he will be

welcomed with warm arms, and forgiven for the destruction of this park.

Danny will always remain in our hearts.

Please come home.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I read the letter. I sat leaned up against the edge and cried into my lap.

It had been years since I've cried. The last time I cried was in the first hotel room, one night I just couldn't stop thinking of them. I was close to giving up and coming back home, but that feeling only lasted for a short time before I felt evil overpower me once again.

I Cried until I heard a voice speak behind me.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: seriously. 12 chapters in and you still think i own Danny Phantom? just. sad.**

**DISCLAIMER NUMERO DOS (number 2): That song from abouve, the first 4 lines of Danny's POV, yea i dont own that either. It's called No Way Back by the Foo Fighters. those 4 lines just happend to start playing on my Pandora account when i was just finished typing the words 'Danny's POV' so i decided to put them in. It would be alot shorter if i didn't put those lyrics in and the song stuff afterward...**

**remember, ideas and reveiws welcome! i promise i wont kill you if you do! hahaha**

**oh and do you like the part about the cherry and blueberry pie? its so random .**

**I'm actually starting the next chapter as soon as this one is posted, got it all in my head and such. well... half of it. so i'll probobly put that up today too. yay**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you supposed to be down here?" The voice spoke behind me. I shot my tear stained face up and turned around to see who was speaking.

"Uhh… umm…" I tried to think of something. I didn't know that people were not aloud to be down here.

"Let me guess. No. Unless you're here with Sam…" The big man said.

"Sam?"

"Your not are you? Well let me help you out of there. It's dangerous, that's why people are not aloud." he reached his hand down, and I had no choice but to take it even though I could easily get out, with or without ghost powers. "I've tried to get the mayor to just put up some kind of fence or tape or something so people don't fall in…" Once he helped me out.

"What were you saying about Sam?" I asked.

"Oh… there is this girl who knew Danny Phantom. Her girlfriend in fact, she comes every Sunday to replace the flowers. Sometimes someone might come with her, but lately it's been just her." He said. It must have been the Sam I knew. I didn't know what to do, stay here and wait for her? And even if I did wait, do I take my revenge like I've been planning on, or do I not harm anyone ever again? I felt so conflicted. The man could see that I was thinking and he left.

I couldn't decide, and apparently I had to decide quickly, she would be here sometime today apparently. I heard someone's footsteps and saw what had to be Sam. Violet eyes toward the ground, and her usual black. The same girl that I saw in the ally. She would be here soon, and I still didn't know what to do.

---------**_Sam's POV_**-----------

When I got to the ditch, I carefully climbed down, I was good at it now. I noticed though that someone had moved the rock and the letter and picture were moved. I also noticed that the ground was a tiny bit damp in one spot and there were tear drop stains on the letter. I sighed and threw the old roses out, and put the new ones in and placed the papers under the rock once again. As I was climbing out I also noticed that there were other marks on the other side. Someone had obviously been here and cried. If only I knew who it was, maybe I wouldn't feel so bad. Maybe we could talk about it together and give each other hopes of finding Danny together. But who could it have been?

Tucker was gone, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were gone all day today at city hall telling them that they were going to be staying home now. Maybe it was Valerie. I know she used to like Danny, maybe she still did. A hint of jealousy came up, but I threw it aside. Paullina also like Danny _Phantom _but she had obviously moved on and was far to shallow to get dirty down here and mourn over him.

I looked around for a trace of anyone around. I saw a big man walking away and hurried to ask if he knew who was here. It might have been him, but I doubted it.

"Excuse me sir?" I tapped on his shoulder. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Maybe 35 or 40... I didn't recognize him at all.

"Yes? …Are you Sam?" He asked. I blushed a bit, I was pretty well known around here and It was a bit annoying.

"Yea, I'm Sam… Do you know who was in the memorial earlier today?" I asked.

"Yes, there was a man, maybe 20 or 25... He was crying and I helped him out." A man that old crying over Danny? I must have looked confused because he went on. "He had black hair, and I think blue eyes. He was pretty tall and strong too. Quite a hansom fellow."

I gasped a bit.

"Did he say his name at all? Did he talk?" I prompted.

"No. He seemed to know you though… Wondering who you were…"

Maybe it wasn't someone looking for Danny, maybe it _was _Danny.

---------**_Danny's POV_**-----------

I turned invisible and flew away, as fast as I could without going super. I flew back to the hotel.

I still didn't know what to do, so I decided to hold off. If I wanted to find Sam I could, if I wanted to meet her at the memorial, I could easily wait a week. Maybe use that time to get control of the evil still burning inside me.

Speaking of evil, I still somewhat felt that I had to finish what I had started. I came here for revenge after all, I should give it. They still left me after all when I needed them. And how do I know that Sam only does that because someone is making her? They've probably moved on by now anyway.

I hadn't seen Tucker at all like I've seen Sam after all. I've even seen Dash, Paullina, and a few other people I recognized from my class more than I've seen Tucker. A few of them has even looked at me like if they almost recognized me, but they always kept walking on and forgot all about me.

What a hard decision to make. How would I decide? My instincts of being part ghost told me revenge revenge revenge… But my heart wanted to just give up and go crawling back to them.

First thing I did decide to do though, find out where the hell Tucker was.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: seriously. 13 chapters in and you still think i own Danny Phantom? just. sad.**

**well that's probobly the last update for today. I gotta go eat then rest my poor poor fingers... lol, no they're really not that tired. but i gotta actually think of what i'm going to put in the next chapter! i just have somewhat of an idea really...**

**oh and...**

**OMGSH!!! 20 REVEIWS!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!! i've officially made it to 20 reveiws. and every single was was great. thanks you guys!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! -foams at mouth-**

**err uhh...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Maybe if I laugh at you uncontrollably all of your pain will go away" I said cruelly while holding up the poor beaten kid that tried to take my wallet.

"N-no sir. I-I didn't mean to." The kid stuttered.

"You didn't mean to but you still _did!_" I hit him back into the wall. I had beaten him black and blue by now.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to buy new shoes! I-I wont do i-it again!" I was really scared of me. But what would I do now? I couldn't let him go, he would tell the police and they would come after me. Only one thing to do.

"Well, you've messed with the wrong dude." I said evilly and switched into my ghost form. His eyes widened. "See this?" I asked and held up a ball of ecto-energy. "If I wanted to, it could kill you with one simple blast. In one simple second." I showed an example by blasting it into the ground, making a fairly large crater. Reaching from end to end of the alley we were in.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" He yelled and I hit him in the gut.

"_Quite._" He shut up immediately.

"I'm sorry sir." He whispered. "I wont tell anyone about you please _please _don't kill me. I'm begging you I'll do anything you want anything! It doesn't matter I'll rob a place for you I'll kill someone for you I… I'll let you rape me _anything _just don't kill me…" Tears were slipping out of the boy's eyes.

"Please with my powers I can steal, kill, anything I want much easier than _you _could. And, I don't _ever _want you to _hear _you suggest such a _vulgar _idea." Punching him in the stomach with the words ever, hear and vulgar.

A thought popped into my head.

"Do you know who Tucker Foley is?" I asked. He nodded. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"H-He's at Harvard. He left early." He said while I began very angry. He _left?_ I would have to travel all the way to Harvard to get to him.

"Thanks son. That's all I had use of you for." With that I fired an ecto-blast into his heart, killing Dash in a second.

There was a gaping whole in the chest where I blasted him, and blood was pouring out making a bloody mess on the ground. All over my newly painted outfit! I was overthrown with rage once again just because blood was getting all over me. I threw the dead body into the ditch I had made when I was showing him my powers. I considered covering it up, but there was no dirt left to use. I just flew away and left it lying there.

It was Wednesday and I still had trouble deciding what to do about Sam. Sometimes I would just want to go over to her house, expose me for who I am, and kill her. Slowly and painfully of course. While other times all I wanted was for her arms to be wrapped around me once again. I would _have _to decide by Sunday.

I flew into my hotel room and washed all the blood off of my outfit. It took a while, but I did get it all off eventually and it looked brand new. I changed back to normal and lied down on the bed, thinking about what I had done. I had killed Dash because he was trying to get new shoes. Apparently, over the years, his family too had lost most of their money due to a ghost just like Valerie had. Dash however sought no revenge for the ghost who had hurt him. He just kept thinking he was awesome because he still was on the football team even though his family was pretty poor. I felt bad about what I had done.

Of course all the years of him beating me up was no walk in the park either. Especially after I got ghost powers and I had to let him beat the shit out of me for the sake of my secret identity. I guess he deserved it.

I turned the TV on and watched the news. I rarely watch TV, much less the news… I probably should just in case I'm in it… I was mindlessly watching (and really not caring) about how a bridge had collapsed killing hundreds of people, when a knock came on the door. I walked up to it and opened the door to see who it was.

"House keeping!" A girl said cheerfully. She looked about my age and that she should be in school right now. I looked at the clock, oh… it was 5:00. I recognized her…

"Would you like me to come back later?" She asked. Her voice was so familiar…

"Umm… No that's ok. I'll stay out of your way." I let her walk inside and sat in a chair in the corner of the room watching her, and trying to figure out who she was. I gasped, she was a girl that was in half of my classes named Luisa. We sometimes talked in class, and knew each other fine. We weren't real close though. Why was she working at a hotel?

"Do I know you? You look familiar…" She noticed me watching her.

"Uhh… I don't think so." I said trying to look away at the TV.

"Are you sure?" She stopped what she was doing. "Wait… Danny? I knew your name was Danny when you checked in but… I'm Luisa."

I tried my hardest to stare blankly at her.

"Danny F-Fenton? I'm sure it's you…"

I don't think I could hide the fear much longer.

"Danny I know it's you! Why did you run?"

I stood up and transformed. She gasped.

"I knew it! Danny-" She tried to finish her sentence but I grabbed her by the color of her shirt.

"Shut. Up." I said meanly. She opened her mouth to speak but I punched her in the gut.

"I said _shut it!_ I'm here to take my revenge, and to take down anyone in my way. Right now, your in my way." Her eyes widened. I took no time to 'show' her my powers and just blasted her to.

I pushed her cart into the hall quietly and set her on top. Then I changed back into my human form and went running and screaming down to the front lobby.

---------_**Sam's POV**_-----------

I had told Tucker about the man in the ditch on Monday, but he E-Mailed back saying it was probably nothing and that if Danny wanted us back then he would have come back by now. He said it could have been Danny's dad. But it wasn't him I was sure. Mr. Fenton would not have asked about me so much. I was still sure it was the real Danny.

I walked home from school. Well not from school, I was staying late talking to my councilor abut how I was skipping a year of college. She tried to convince me to try and get in last second, but it was no use. I had stayed there until 5:00 then went to the Nasty Burger to eat a veggie burger and walked home.

It was about 6:30 when I finally got home. I took a small nap until 7:00 and turned on the 7 o'clock news since there was nothing better to do. The news announcer looked sad, and I knew immediately that it was not the smartest thing to do.

Two bodies found dead from a similar death. A whole through both of their hearts, defiantly caused by a ghost-

I shut the TV off after that. I couldn't stand to hear about ghost attacks, especially ones about death. Danny would have stopped the ghost.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: seriously. 14 chapters in and you still think i own Danny Phantom? just. sad.**

**"Maybe if I laugh at you uncontrollably all of your pain will go away" is from jackiewacki's profile. Hope you don't get mad at me for using it! Its so funny!!! .**

**that being said... talk about irony... again! **

**oh and I planned on writing more today since i'm off of school... But I had to go work in the yard and stuff... but at least i made $15 . yay.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday.

Today was the day.

I had to decide.

Now, or never.

And never was not an option.

I flew to the place early in the morning hoping to decide by the time Sam got there. And hoping she would show up later in the day because I had no idea when she normally came. I sat on the edge, my feet dangling over while I watched the sun rise. I hadn't realized I got here so early… It was peaceful and while I watched it evil thoughts fled my mind completely. I even tried to see the points of revenge, but couldn't I knew that later I would easily, but not now. I was completely perfect. Calm. Tranquil. Quiet.

Hours had passed with me thinking reasonably. I thought about the goods and bads of each side, and what the outcome would be. If I went ahead with my plan, then all these years would be worth for something. I would finally get my revenge and they would see what they did to me. The bad would be that once I took my revenge, there was no going back. And what would be the consequences of that? I didn't know. If I stopped my plan, exposed myself to Sam when she came, I would have wasted all those years of training for revenge and the evil would still persist. But then again, my friends would be alive. But they weren't my friends? Would my friends have abandoned me like that?

Every 5 minuets my mind changed. My ideas grew, my ideas shrank. I tossed some away, I re-thought some. Evil, Hero. Good, Bad. It was to hard. To hard to handle, I just couldn't decide the fate of my life in just a few hours. Even though I had been thinking for a full week, now it was only more intense.

Each side felt equal. There was equal good to both sides, while there was equal bad to both sides. And the outcome was unknown.

Before I knew it, I heard footsteps behind me.

-----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

As usual, I left to get ready to replace the flowers in Danny's memorial ditch. Leaving my house at 4:30 I walked to the flower shop. Most people would drive, but I tried not to drive to reduce pollution. And my car was a piece of shit since it was one of the only cars in Amity Park that ran on an electric motor. Another reason is that it was pretty much a tradition for me to walk on Sundays when I went to replace the flowers. The walking helped me from crying thinking about him all day and it calmed be down. My Sunday was pretty routine. Leave at 4:30, get to the park at 5:00, leave at about 6:30, eat a veggie burger at our old favorite hangout, the Nasty Burger, at 7:00. Routine.

"Hi Sam, here to pick up the roses again?" Stacy asked once I walked in the door.

"Yes please." I said and waited by the register to pay. It was weird, sometimes it would be packed and I would have to wait for 15 just to get my flowers even though Stacy knew I would be coming in, while other times she practically handed them to me as I was walking in… It was unpredictable. But today I wasn't very busy. A large lady was picking out flowers in the corner with another man, probably for a wedding. But that was all. Stacy handed me my usual 14 roses and I handed her the usual $15. It was really only $14, but I usually gave her a $1 tip even though tips weren't usual here.

I left and walked my way over to the park. For some reason I walked slower than usual, thinking about the last time I was here. Was it really Danny? Or was it just some other person who happened to stopped by with blue eyes and black hair. And apparently 20 or 25. If Danny was tall and strong, he could easily look 25 when he's only 18. Then the attacks popped into my head. What if those were Danny too? They were one of the few deaths caused by a ghost in a real time, and both happened once the mystery boy appeared in the ditch. What if it was Danny? What would I say? Sorry of course, but what then?

Before I knew it I was at the park, right by the ditch. Only this time, there was a boy sitting over the edge. Black hair, Blue eyes, looked conflicted, it had to be him.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and froze. It was Sam.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I quickly thought for an answer.

"Umm…" I stuttered. "Are you Sam? The girl who has been dropping by every once and awhile to replace these flowers?" I asked and she nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly, which only made me wonder, did she know?

"I… I'm a relative of Danny. I knew him a long time ago… His uncle." I said. She didn't look to convinced but she nodded anyway.

"Well I better get these in there." She said and set them down on the edge to climb in. But she had barley stepped in when she slipped and started to fall in and she started to scream. I quickly grabbed her wrist and she looked up at me. I helped her all the way down and crawled in after her.

"Thanks. Normally I'm fine getting in, but once and awhile I slip… Broke my arm once." She said avoiding my eyes while picking up the dead flowers. I just stayed quiet and watched her.

"Do you miss him?" I asked out of no where.

"Danny?" She asked looking at me intently.

"Yea, do you miss him? I heard you two were close." She looked at me like 'how did _you _know?' "…From the newspapers." I said.

"Ohh… Well yea I miss him. I miss him a lot. Tucker has given up though, he never did quite care as much as I did." She stopped talking immediately as though she said to much.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

I said to much. What if it _was _Danny? What if he would get mad at Tucker for giving up? He was already in trouble with his evil side, what if something happened?

We were quiet for awhile until I finally had to know.

"So… What's your name?" I asked, still not believe that he was Danny's uncle. He was quiet for a bit and finally talked.

"I'm uncle Tyler." He said looking away a bit. "On his…dad's side."

"Ohh… You look a lot like him." I said trying to get Danny to confess, but if I knew Danny, he would never confess to a secret, look how long he kept being a ghost a secret.

"Yea, I've heard that." He said still looking away.

I had taken awhile longer than usual to replace the flowers since I was talking to him, but finally I was finished.

"Done." I said and wiped my dirty hands off on my pants. I always wore jeans on Sundays so I _could _do that. And because climbing in and out in a skirt… Not fun.

I started to climb out and he put his hand on my shoulder and quickly climbed out above me, then reached down to pull my up. And he did as if I was weightless. I still didn't believe it wasn't Danny, so I decided to test him a bit more.

"Normally now I go to the Nasty Burger, would you like to come Tyler?" I asked. He looked a tiny bit fearful in his eyes, but soon a mask hiding all emotions was put up.

"Sure." He said quietly after a pause.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

_Oh. Crap._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: seriously. 15 chapters in and you still think i own Danny Phantom? just. sad.**

**Okay I know alot of you were wondering, 'what's he gonna do? evil? or good? WHO KNOWS?! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! CAUSE I DONT KNOW!!!' **

**well, to be honest, i didn't know what was going to happen either . thats why i was stalling for 2 chapters. lol, but now i know whats going to happen. got all my ideas ready !!!**

**oh and another thing i gotta say, is that i know a lot of people are like 'thanks for reveiwing to my chapter!' (that always happens to me) but i know i dont and i dont want you guys to feel like 'SHE DOESNT CARE:( :( :(' **

**well i do! i just dont have the time to reveiw to you guys AND write the chapters... i barley have time to write the chapters!!!**

**but thanks everyone!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So how old are you uncle Tyler?" She asked on our way to the Nasty Burger.

"You don't have to call me 'uncle'" I said. "I'm… 21"

"Ohh, so you can drink and stuff? I mean legally" She said laughing halfheartedly.

"Yea, but I'm not a big drinker." I said. She nodded and we were quiet until we got to the Nasty Burger. I held the door for her and walked in after her. She sat down in one of our old favorite tables. I looked around pretending I had never been here before.

She sat down and simply watched me.

"Aren't you going to decide what you want?" She asked nodding toward the menu that was left on the table.

"Oh… yea." I said and picked up the menu. "Aren't you?"

"I come here a lot." She said. "This place is really fast food, except nowadays you can order here at your table." We were quiet while I tried to remember what I used to get so I wouldn't order it. Eventually I gave up trying to remember and just picked out what looked good. I set down the menu back into it's place and waited for Sam to keep questioning me.

She didn't at first, but finally her mouth erupted with questions.

"So did you come here for the holidays ever?" She asked.

"No. We weren't to close, D-Jack and I" Nice save Danny. "But I came here to see them after their loss." That's when I realized a big flaw in my plan. What if she asked my mom and dad about me?

"Danny might come back you know. I'm not giving up on him." She said. I just nodded. That's when our waiter came. As if by fate, it was once again someone I knew. Of course, it was Valerie.

"You guys ready to order?" She asked looking at Sam, then at me and staring for a long time, confused looking.

"Yes we are." Sam said, Valerie was still staring at me. I just tried to look away and pretend I didn't know her. "I'll have my usual." Sam looked at me waiting for me to order.

"Uhh I'll have the number 4, only hold the onions...and a medium coke." Now they were both staring at me.

"Umm… Okay." Valerie said breaking the stare she was giving and hurried off.

There was more silence until Sam finally said, "That's what Danny always got."

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

Danny couldn't back out of this one, he ordered the same thing he always did back when we were 14! Now I was more sure than ever that this was Danny, and not some Tyler uncle person. And almost saying 'Dad' instead of 'Jack' certainly didn't help his case.

"Really? That's something." He said and kept looking at the table. Once again there was more silence until to food came. I'm pretty sure Valerie thought it was Danny too. She couldn't stop looking at him and she looked at me like 'is it really him?' in her eyes. I just gave her a look that said 'later'.

"What did you order?" Danny said looking at my veggie burger. Like he didn't know.

"The Veggie Burger." I said.

"You're a vegetarian?" He asked, though I had to admit, man was he good.

"Yea. I'm all for the economy and stuff." I said and he nodded.

"Tell me about Danny." He said about have way through our meal. I had to think for a bit for the words I was looking for.

"Danny… He was well, just great. He was always saving people from ghost attacks and he didn't expect anything in return. He did it just because it was the right thing to do." I said, he looked at me intently, like as if he was trying to figure out what to do.

"I miss him." I said. "I wish he would come home. I'm sure he's still a good guy."

"Do you know why he left?" He asked.

"Well… Yes. It was all mine and Tucker's fault. We abandoned him as if he wasn't our best friend, but I don't think he'll ever realize how sorry we are that he left. All we both want is to know he is okay, and how sorry we are." It was true, well minus the Tucker part. Tucker just didn't care anymore. But I couldn't let Danny know Tucker didn't care.

Once we were done we went to dump the trash in the garbage and put the trays on top the garbage can.

We walked outside. I figured that I should try and get more out of him.

"Would you like me to walk you to the Fentons house?" I asked.

"Uhh, no. I know the way, and I'm going back to the hotel." He said.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

"There's only one hotel here Sam." He said, wow was I dumb.

"Oh right… I figured by now there would be more." I said. "Well I guess this is goodbye then. You want to hook up another time?" I asked.

"Umm… I'm going out of town soon. But if I ever come back I'll drop by." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and we went our separate ways, except I was headed to the Fentons, not my house.

The fact that he said he was going out of town had me worried though. What if he really was leaving? I planned on finding our more after the Fentons house. Maybe I'll go to the hotel after that and see if I can find him.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Just this story. Period.**

**So yea. It's a bit shorter than usual, but i've got my guitar lesson tonight, AND i'm already working on the next chapter a bit. Probobly wont have it up today... but you never know.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh hi Sam! Come in" Mrs. Fenton said when I knocked on the doorbell. I never rang the doorbell because the doorbell was right next to the 'ghost emergency alarm' that set off a freakishly loud alarm that the Fentons would take as 'there is a ghost attack get out here and help!' So I just knocked.

"Hi. I was just wondering… Do you happen to know anyone named Tyler? A friend… an uncle of yours… even Mr. Fenton's brother." I didn't want them to know right away.

"Well not that I know of… Why don't I ask Jack?" She asked and called down to the lab for Mr. Fenton. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I'm doing research for a paper for college. I don't want to give it away though, I'll show it to you when I'm done." I said, that's when Mr. Fenton came upstairs holding a new invention.

"Yea?" His still loud voice asked.

"Sam is doing research and she would like to know if you know anyone named Tyler. A friend, brother, something like that." Mrs. Fenton told him.

"Hmm…" He said while scratching his head. "Well not really. The only brother I grew up with was John. MAN did he make good horse meat during the war… never ate it though because I've always wanted a pony… Never got one though…" Mr. Fenton said rambling on.

Not that story again…

"Well thanks for your help!" I said starting toward the door. "I don't want to be rude, but I better go. Got lots of research to do!" I said and started to open the door.

"Good by Sam!" Mrs. Fenton called as Mr. Fenton started walking down the hall

Next stop, the hotel where 'Mr. Tyler' was staying.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

I was on my way back to the hotel. Well, with bagfuls of money that is. I 'borrowed' some from the bank so to say. I had to use something to check out incase Sam came by.

I walked in the front door and immediately checked out using most of the cash from the bank to check out. They had to get half of the crew to count the money to make sure I wasn't ripping them off and I barely got finished before I saw Sam walking toward the door. I left the bags, and ran up to my room to get my things out.

I quickly put my things into my bag, put it on my back, and flew through the ceiling and away. Where to?

Well Harvard of course.

It was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

"What? He checked out?!" I exclaimed. He couldn't have so soon!

"Well since he checked out with CASH I think so." The annoyed girl behind the counter said nodding toward the large pile of bags that I assumed held cash.

"How long ago?!"

"We finished just a new minutes ago. He should be up in room 709 still-" She said, but I didn't bother to let her finish. I ran to the elevator to catch it so I could get to him before he left.

I ran all the way and finally got to his room. I knocked on it, but the door fell open. It was empty, and still messy. Danny was gone.

-----_Two days later_-----

"Sam!" Valerie yelled from behind me in the hall. "I've finally found you!"

"Hi." I said sadly.

"Who was that? At the Nasty Burger? He looked _so _much like Danny!"

"It wasn't. I thought so too." He _is_.

"Really? I was so sure…"

"No. He is not Danny." He _IS Danny,_ just tell her the truth.

"Oh… well okay then. Bye I guess." With that she walked away, head hanging a little.

I had driven Danny away for the second time. How could I do that?

The rest of the day, as normal, went by slow and boring. When I got home I just went up to my room and I think I accidentally fell asleep listening to blaring loud music. How that was even possible, I have no idea. But I did it.

I finally woke up when my mom was calling me down to dinner. I walked downstairs to see what she had made. Once again, she had served meat. They never did accept me as a vegetarian. But at least she makes a large salad mostly for me.

"I heard you were at the Nasty Burger with some buy Sam!" My mothers chipper voice chimed in. "It's great to know that you've _finally _moved on from that freak."

"He's not a freak!!" I said slamming my fork down.

"Oh honey, don't you see? He's not a boy or a ghost. Just live with it, you've already found someone new obviously."

"Well maybe he WASN'T someone new! Maybe he WAS Danny!!" I said standing up, raging. I hate it when my mother talks like that, and over the years I've still not gotten used to it.

"Preposterous." My dad said, deciding he would just love to join the conversation too. "Danny is to weak to return after his disgrace, and if he did return, I think it would be all over the news and we would know." Both parents looked at me like 'duh'.

"I'm leaving." I said and headed toward the door.

"Where honey?" My mom said standing up. "You haven't finished half of your salad, and you haven't eaten _any _chicken."

"I DON'T KNOW! AWAY!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

Harvard. It was a pretty big campus. And _very _busy. I walked to what seemed to be the office or whatever you want to call it.

"Can I help you?" An old lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes I'm looking for the dorm room of a student that goes here." I said stepping up.

"Name?" She asked and started to mess with the computer.

"Tucker Foley." I said, she clicked the computer a few times and finally gave me the information I was looking for.

"He is in the South Dorms in room number 23." The girl said in a monotone voice. "He is rooming with only one other boy, Rudy, but he hasn't yet come." Good. I wanted to see Tucker alone, with no one else in the room.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the building.

I stopped an extremely nerdy student to ask him where the South Dorms were, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of his door. I knocked loudly. Eventually, I saw the door open by the same, goofy, nerdy, African-American friend I've always known.

"Yes?" He said. Man he still had that goofy voice.

"Tucker?" I said, he just looked at me confused. "It's me. Danny."

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Just this story. Period.**

**OMGSHH MORE THAN 30 REVEIWS NOW!!! weee!!!**

**eheh thanks.**

**I like to overreact.**


	18. Chapter 18  A

**Okay, just so you all know, this chapter is really violent with a lot of cussing. Sooo... if you don't like that, I would just skip to chapter 18 B, Sam's POV .**

* * *

"Danny?" Tucker said. I just nodded keeping my eyes on the floor and half closed. "Oh my god… Is it _really you? _I didn't think you were coming back!"

"Because I'm weak, right?" With that I looked right into his eyes with hatred, and saw the reaction I was hoping for. Fear. With that I knew my eyes were no doubt red

"No Danny I-" I wouldn't let him finish, I shoot two ecto-beams at him pushing him across the fairly large room and crashing into the wall. I turned into my ghost form, and before he could even start to get up, I was hauling him by the shirt and up against the wall.

"You killed Dash and Luisa didn't you? I heard the news, please Danny I'm so sorry" Tucker said, probably sincerely, but I wouldn't listen. There was not turning back now.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR DAMN EXCUSES!" I yelled threw him across the room once more, this time knocking him through the wall and right into a wall that was mostly covered by a nice looking mirror. Glass crashed everywhere, a lot of pieces were stuck inside him. One piece even crashed into my face. Well, the mirror sure as hell wasn't nice anymore.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU _DID _TO ME!" I smashed my foot into his face. "AND NOW YOUR GOING TO FUCKING _PAY!_" I hauled him up by the shirt again and punched him repeatedly.

"D-Danny… I…" Tucker tried to talk. "I'm your…. Friend!" He was gasping.

"Friends don't abandon each other." I said darkly looking into his fear filled eyes. I pushed him to the ground. "You see Tucker, I've been practicing my powers, training, getting stronger. I could easily kill a pathetic human in seconds like I did to Dash and Luisa. But you I won't. I want you to _suffer _and stay alive for as long as possible, before of course dying. I'm going to hurt you so bad that even if you _are _found and taken to the hospital you will not be saved." He just lied there on the floor, bruised and bloody already. But to bad for him I wasn't half done with him.

"Danny…" Tucker said quietly. He was panting heavily, having a hard time breathing. I felt hatred filling up inside me.

"You don't deserve to even _say my name!_" I said while kicking him as hard as I could all over. Eventually, I picked him up and yelled in his ear, "STAY AWAKE!" He was just about to pass out, but I wanted him to be awake to feel the pain.

"Danny… Think about… all the good…times… please Danny…I-"

"FUCK YOU TUCKER! YOU'RE A SHITTY AND HORRIBLE FRIEND! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled in his face, probably red with anger and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I actually scraped off all of his cheek and raw flesh and blood was exposed. Tucker gasped in pain, unable to scream like he obviously wanted to.

"W-What about… all the other… p-people around?… Won't they… hear… a-all this?" He asked, barley able to say all that.

"They're all gone, at the orientation that started at 6:00. Of course your clock says its till 4:30, that's because I changed it. But they all wont be back until after 7:30. Besides, what does it matter? You will die even with hospital treatment, _remember_?" I said and pushed him to the ground hard.

Then he started crying, which of course only made me more mad.

"How could you call _me weak _when _you're _the one CRYING?!" I yelled, pushed him up against the wall, and punched his gut repeatedly. Finally letting him collapse to the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" I asked, not really expecting a response. "I felt so horrible, so alone. Do you realize the pain I went through with all that super-hero shit? I mean other than constantly getting beat up as bad as you are now. Can you imagine what responsibility I felt? If someone got killed or hurt, it was all my fault Tucker! You and Sam were the _only_ reason I _stayed alive. AND THEN YOU LEFT. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT?!_" With that I picked him up and threw him once again across the room and simply walked over to him, staring down at him.

His clothes were torn, his ribs were cracked, his right arm bent at a horrible angle, and his left leg I'm pretty sure was also broken. His head was bleeding a lot from a gash running from the top left of his face, to the bottom left. He was bloody everywhere and I just let him lie there. I knew under his clothes there were more horribly deep gashed from when I threw him into the mirror. After the beating I had given him, he would not be saved even with hospital treatment. Not to mention that he would probably die 5 or 10 minutes after I left. He was barley awake now.

"Now," I said and smashed my foot down on his chest _really _hard. "We're even."

With that I turned and walked over the mess I had cause and opened the door to leave.

"Danny…" I heard a whisper from behind me. But when I turned around all I was a passed out traitor.

Tucker Foley, was dead.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Danny Phantom. Just this story. Period**

**told you it was pretty dang violent! I WARNED JYOU!!!**

**anyway, i know this is a pretty short chapter, but i promise, the next one is already up by the time your done reading this. so yea.**

**oh and congrates to you for not wussing out and reading through it! hahah, i mean there are more violent things in the world but you never know when someones gonna go OHMIGODSHH GROSS -PUKE- then have nightmares about it for the next 3 months... **


	19. Chapter 18  B

**If you didn't read the last chapter, i'll give a short of what happend at the bottom, but it has nothing do to with this chapter so your not missing anything for now.**

* * *

When I said I didn't know where I was going, I was _not _lying. I really didn't know where I would go. But my stomach was still rumbling, so I had to find a place to eat somewhere. I decided to try the just opened Veggie Bar on the other end of town. It opened today, so it would be packed with all the vegetarians in town. At least vegetarians were generally nice… 

I hoped in my car and started to aimlessly drive, not really knowing where it was. I just hoped I would find it eventually. Apparently it was not to hard to get there. Just go straight down my street, that eventually turns into a large and busy road, and make a left onto a smaller road near the end and your there. Not that hard really…

I parked away from everyone else and looked around the parking lot to see a few other cars like mine. Pretty cool. I stepped in the door and it was pretty busy like I thought it would be, but not packed since there really weren't to many vegetarians in Amity Park. I walked up to the register and ordered what looked the best and waited for it to be done so I could sit down. It was like a fast food place, only well… Better.

It was done and I went to find a table. It was a pretty small restaurant so even though it had more people that it ever would at one time, I could see all the tables and find a place quickly. But what I didn't know was that I sat down at the table right by Taylor.

"Sam?" Taylor asked.

"Hi… You're a vegetarian?" I asked.

"Yea, anything I can do to help the environment." He said, wow, if I wasn't holding on to Danny so much and if we weren't completely meant for each other, Taylor and I would be perfect for each other too. But I knew Danny was still alive, and I still hope that he'll come back again. Maybe he will be back, he's come back before…

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked after swallowing a mouthful of salad. "Couldn't you be eating with your family?"

I snorted. "No. I hate my family. You?"

"Well…" He seemed to be deciding how to say it. "My mom is never home, and my dad lived in New York. Fine by me though, I don't want to talk to my mom anyway."

"Why not?"

"She's always coming home drunk and well… with another guy. They're still married, my mom and dad, by the way."

"Oh… that's gotta be rough." I felt bad for him.

"No big deal. I just leave the house when they start well… Yea." He blushed a little at that and kept an eye on his salad. I didn't know what else to say so I just ate my food too.

We finished at about the same time and went to clean of our plates.

"Well…" I said trying not to be rude by just leaving without a goodbye. "It was nice seeing you here."

"You too." He said and left to his car. Well what do you know, he had a car just like mine only in black instead of dark purple.

I didn't know where to go after that, so I decided maybe I should just go home. I knew I had to go home at some point to sleep, and that I couldn't avoid my parents forever. So I drove home, arriving at about 9:00.

I opened and closed the front door as quietly as possible, but somehow my mom and dad still heard me coming in.

"Where did you eat sugar-cake?" My mom cheerfully. I hate her.

"The new Veggie place." I mumbled and started my way up to my room.

"Did you get your expected amount of protein?" My dad asked.

"Sure." I said pushing my way past him.

"Well goodnight Sweetie!" My mom called after me.

"Good night!" My dad chipped in too.

I went to sleep hours later thinking about Danny and Taylor. I've always loved Danny, but Taylor was so... I dont know...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Just this story. Period.**

**FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER: -not that- long chapter short, Danny beats up and kills Tucker, screaming at him and such for all the things he's done to him. some things he said that are of significance: **

**"D-Danny… I…" Tucker tried to talk. "I'm your…. Friend!" He was gasping.**

**"Friends don't abandon each other." I said darkly looking into his fear filled eyes. I pushed him to the ground. "You see Tucker, I've been practicing my powers, training, getting stronger. I could easily kill a pathetic human in seconds like I did to Dash and Luisa. But you I won't. I want you to _suffer _and stay alive for as long as possible, before of course dying. I'm going to hurt you so bad that even if you _are _found and taken to the hospital you will not be saved."**

**-----------**

**"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" I asked, not really expecting a response. "I felt so horrible, so alone. Do you realize the pain I went through with all that super-hero shit? I mean other than constantly getting beat up as bad as you are now. Can you imagine what responsibility I felt? If someone got killed or hurt, it was all my fault Tucker! You and Sam were the _only_ reason I _stayed alive. AND THEN YOU LEFT. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT?!_"**

**----------**

**Thats it, again i dont know if anyone skipped it or not, but just in case for those who did.**

**So thats all for the combined 18th chapter . as usual, reveiw and such! SWEET.**

**toaster.**


	20. Chapter 19

"_A boy by the name as Tucker Foley has been beaten to death in his dorm room in Harvard. The authorities have no idea who it might be-"_

Tucker? No no no… Tucker can't be dead! He can't be! I never got a chance to say goodbye, he was my best friend. I couldn't have Tucker gone forever too I just… couldn't! First Danny now Tucker - who do I have left?

Who could do this? Who could kill Tucker and why? That's when it hit me. Danny. I accidentally slipped that Tucker didn't care and Danny must have gotten overwhelmed with rage… It was all my fault! First I drive away Danny, then I'm stupid enough to let it slip that Tucker didn't care. It was all my fault once again.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just had to run somewhere. I just left my couch, ran through the front door, and started running. I think I was going to the park. Either that, or I was going to the hotel. Maybe Danny was back. Oh God I hope Danny is back. All I need is someone to cry on, all I need is for someone who really cares about me and who will really listen to me. Sure maybe Danny killed Tucker, but I still believe in Danny.

'_OOF'_

Oops… I ran right into someone else and we both fell to the hard sidewalk. I looked around for the person I had ran into and saw them already getting up. I buried my tear-stained face into the concrete.

"Sam?" A voice said behind me. I just lied there face down. "Sam are you okay?" I felt someone's hand on my back.

"No." I mumbled into the ground refusing to get up and see who it was. But before long I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. It was Taylor.

"Sam why are you crying? Where are you going?"

"T-Tucker… He…" I just couldn't say it. I just. couldn't. say it. I covered my face with my hands and I felt Taylor pull me into a hug. I didn't realize it, but I leaned into his chest and cried as much as I did when Danny first left us.

"Shh… Sam it's going to be okay…" Taylor cooed trying to calm me down. I think we were causing a scene, but not to many people cared about two goth kids crying in the middle of the sidewalk, just annoyed. Well, one goth kid crying anyway.

"Why Taylor why? Why did Danny have to go in the first place and now Tucker's gone why did my two best friends have to leave me?" I cried into chest.

"Sam it's okay…" Taylor whispered in my ear.

"No it's not okay all I want is to be with them! All I want is for us to be happy again like we were in 9th grade. All I want is for things to go back to the way they used to be…" I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. But of course new ones kept falling. He looked at me like he was really listening, like he really cared.

Maybe he did…

_----------**Danny's POV**-----------_

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I dont loose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach, leaving babies in me bed  
Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in me head, that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want from you, will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space_

_Hate me today,  
Hate me tomorrow,  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

How is it that the songs that completely play along with what I'm feeling just happen to start playing? It would all be easier if Sam would just hate me. If she would just give up on me already and move on. Then I wouldn't still love her. I wish she would just hate me already. I wish she would hate me for all the things I never did for her. I wish she would hate me so she could _finally _see what's good for her.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away, that I never cross you're mind  
And I'll do whatever it takes in your heart, to leave me behind_

_Hate me in ways,  
Yea ways hard to swallow,  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows in the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

All at once I couldn't help but break down, I sat against the wall where the music was playing from and full out cried.

Why couldn't Sam make it easier for me and just forget me already? Then if I had to kill her I wouldn't feel so horrible about it. But now I can't just keep on living with her still alive without feeling like I have to finish something. That's part of the reason I had to kill Tucker, If she knew I killed Tucker, then maybe she'll hate me.

But what if she doesn't? Then she'll still want to 'help' me and I'll feel horrible when I'm forced to end her life. I've never felt so torn in my life. I can't stop thinking about her. It's just impossible to stop thinking about what I need to do. But what _do _I do? Do I just kill Sam, do I let her help me, or find some other solution? Sam has helped me through so much. But she also caused all this. I just want to forget her almost and find a new life. Find a new life somewhere else, but I know that I'll never stop thinking about her. I know she will refuse to leave my mind. I've made so many mistakes. I know I'm not perfect, she knows I'm not perfect. But she still won't let go.

Please Sam, just hate me.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Just this story. Period.**

**DISCLAIMER NUMERO DOS: The song is 'Hate Me' by Blue October. So I dont own the song either!**

**I was listening to that song when i got an idea for this chapter. so you should listen to it! it's really good!!**

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday, but it was the homecoming dance... and i wasnt there... and i was all like 'why arn't i there?!?'**

**so yea.**

**anywayz, i didn't expect to put so much of the song in here, but i guess a lot of it fitted and i couldn't help but put half of it in! so yea. **


	21. Chapter 20

I checked back into the hotel into the same room I had last time. The lady recognized me, and this time pointed out a sign that the hotel had recently put up; 'All room purchases must be paid for by a credit card'

_Great._

The lady also told me that there is has been a girl looking for me a lot. It was probably Sam.

_Double great._

I set my bag down in my room and took a nap. I had been flying almost non-stop with one stop to rest for a few hours to sleep and eat, and just a few very quick stops to go to the restroom. I usually drank while flying, which if your wondering, is not a very good idea.

I woke up at about 7:30, I had slept for almost 4 hours. I was still a little tired and probably could have slept more, but I didn't want to fall back asleep or I would never sleep tonight. I tried to figure out what today was. Finally I just gave up and headed down to the front office. I had to find restaurant to eat anyway.

The lady told me it was Thursday and I left to find some place to eat. I was freaking _starving_.

Finally I found a place to eat, I didn't bother looking at the sign but It was the only place I had seen for the 20 minutes I just did of walking. I would have just gone to the Nasty Burger, but it was on the complete other side of town and that would take even longer to get to. I just hoped it was at least decent. Amity Park isn't very good on getting new restaurants apparently…

I walked in the front door and sighed, it was a vegetarian place. I wasn't a big vegetarian and any other time I would have left, but I hadn't eaten since this morning at 6:00 and after a full day of flying and walking, well you get really hungry. I just ordered a salad and sat down in the corner eating quietly on the other side of a wall that was only half tall. There were two walls like this, one separating the ordering place to the tables, and another one that set off a small area of a few tables where as the other side had about 10 or 15. It didn't make any sense to me, but at least it kept me away from the rest. I didn't want to look friendly to _anyone_. Like it mattered anyway, there were only two people here and one of them was almost done.

But about half way through my meal, I heard someone new walk in the door and sit down right next to me, only on the other side of the wall. It was so quiet, I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. It sounded like one of them was crying quietly.

"Look, he's gone and it doesn't sound like he's coming back. It's going to be okay, you'll get through this I promise." A boy said.

"I don't know…" A girl's voice said sadly, she was the one crying.

"Listen, no one is worth your tears, and the one who is, will never make you cry." He said. "I didn't make up that quote… but I completely agree with it. I know it's hard but…" He trailed off at the end

"I miss him so much…"

"I know. You love him a lot, that's obvious, but that doesn't mean all that love is gone. The love you have for him is re-made into someone new. You just have to admit that he's gone. I know it's hard… But it'll be okay."

There was silence for awhile.

"Sam, stop crying. Please…" Sam? I peeked around the very edge of the wall only to see Sam crying side and some other goth kid's shoulder in my face. They were sitting on one of the booths, next to each other and the other kid had his arm around Sam's shoulder while she cried into her hands. But then she leaned into his chest and I felt… Well… Horrible.

She was really missing me. A lot! It looks like she has found some one new and that's what I wanted all along, was for her to find someone new… But… Why did it bother me so much? Why don't I feel better? Sam lifted her head up to look into the other kid's eyes, and he wiped a tear away from her face. She had stopped crying.

"Taylor…" She whispered and leaned in closer to his face. No Sam, don't do it. I'm begging you please don't do it. I mentally urged her. Please please please Sam don't do this… But she did. She kissed him. I couldn't breathe, my eyes widened and I just stared at them kissing for god knows how long.

I decided to quietly as possible get up and throw my half eaten salad away at the trashcan. Now would be the best time anyway, while her eyes were closed and I knew if they opened all she would see is 'Taylor' anyway. I couldn't help it, I watched them with sad eyes at the trashcan. Finally they pulled apart, but I didn't get out of there quick enough.

She saw me.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

Oh my god, it was Danny. I had just been kissing Taylor, and I have no idea why I did that, and I saw Danny staring right at us, his black hair messed up and his eyes tired. But more than tired, sad. Hurt. He looked like he was going to die.

"D-Danny!" I said getting up. I felt Taylor get up too, confused. Danny disappeared and I felt a gust of cold air fly at us. It really was Danny, he just went invisible and flew away! I ran outside the front door and yelled into the sky for Danny.

"Danny! Please come back! DANNY!" I yelled frantically, probably looking like an idiot screaming at the sky. I felt an arm on my shoulder, Taylor.

"Where is he going?" He said, looking sad too. I can't believe that just happened. They both probably feel like shit, Danny saw me kissing Taylor, and Taylor saw me chase after Danny. They both think I love the other man and really, I don't know who I love. But right now I need to find Danny.

"The hotel probably." I said and started to walk in that direction.

"Sam! I'll drive you." He said and quickly got in his car, waiting for me. I hesitated, but got in anyway. I had to get there before Danny left. Thankfully, Taylor seemed to know how quickly I needed to get there and drove fast. I was there in a few minutes. There was no way he had checked out already with cash. I rushed in the front door and asked the familiar lady behind the counter if 'Tyler' was still checked in.

"Yes he should still be in the same room as last time, room-" But I was already at the elevator.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

I flew out of there as fast as I could, half way back to the hotel before Sam got through the front door. I had hurt Sam so much… I couldn't live with that. But what's worse is how much I hurt her, but she still is all over that Taylor guy. It's obvious she had moved on without me, she's just crying a lot over our memories. But I know she'll move on someday and get together with Taylor. At least _she _is happy. But I'm not. And I never will be, I've killed so many people I've killed my best friend for god's sake _how could I do that?! _I was so furious with myself, I couldn't go on. I couldn't live with myself being a monster. A freak that doesn't deserve to live.

That's when it hit me. I knew what I had to do. I rushed into the bathroom before Sam could get here. I rummaged through the cabinet and found what I was looking for. This hotel had an extra package of razors that you put in your… well… razor for when you shave. I don't know _why _a hotel would stock up on them, but it worked for me. I took out one and slowly walked to the main room and sat on the bed, staring at the razor I held in my hand, not believing I was really going to do this. But I had to, there was no other way. I knew I had to do this quick before Sam got here because I knew she would be here any second.

Quickly I sliced both of my wrists with ease. I expected it to hurt, but it didn't. In fact, for the first few minutes it was actually a relief. But I felt my head get dizzy from the huge amount of blood I was loosing and lied down on the bed comfortably.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

I rushed as fast as I could to Danny's room hoping he wouldn't fly away. Hoping he wouldn't kill anyone out of rage. But when I got to his door, I found that it was again, left unlocked.

"Danny?" I stepped inside and quietly asked. I immediately saw his bag, he was still here. I looked around a bit more and saw the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Danny.

"Oh god oh god oh god…" I whispered and quickly called 911 on my cell phone.

"My friend cut his wrists!" I said to fast, thankfully they were good at understanding people who were scared and worried. "Please hurry I'm at the hotel, the top floor, room 709!" I said. The operator said paramedics would be there shortly. I dropped my phone and hurried over to Danny. He was pale and probably dead already. His beautiful, unique, red and green blood was _everywhere_.

"Danny…" I whispered. "Please don't die." I looked into his face, god it was so pale. I was flooded with relief when he opened his eyes.

"Sam…" He said quietly.

"Danny, shh, it's okay the paramedics are coming." I said hurriedly. "Danny I'm so sorry Danny please don't go." tears were dripping from my eyes.

"Sam-"

"Danny don't talk it's going to be okay"

"No, Sam listen." He said and I just up. "I'm… Sorry for all I put you through. This is better if I were just gone, you know it."

"No Danny-"

"At least you're happy…" He said and couldn't focus on my eyes anymore.

"Danny look at me, look at my eyes Danny! Don't go I'm begging you!"

"Sam… It's okay. You'll get better, I won't. I'm a monster…"

"No Danny you're not!" I cried unable to keep the tears from coming out.

"Sam… I…"

"Danny… I love you so much, please don't talk like your leaving me please Danny!"

"Sam… I love you... Please, move on. Promise me you'll forget me… Promise me you'll move on…"

"Danny you're not going to die I won't let you!" I cried, I faintly heard a commotion of other guests outside the room watching, but I didn't care.

"Taylor is there for you. Please promise me."

"Danny no-"

"_Promise me._" Danny screamed. Well he didn't scream, he couldn't, he _was _dying after all, but it was as close to it as you can come. I had no choice but to promise him. I wanted him to be happy when he left.

"I promise. I love you Danny… But I promise I'll move on…"

"Good…" Danny said quietly and closed his eyes, taking one final breath.

"But I'll… Never forget you Danny." I said. "Please Danny open your eyes, please Danny! Danny!" I was almost shaking his shoulders, in fact I was a bit. "No no no no no, you can't die on me Danny please!"

That was the last conversation I had with Danny. The paramedics rushed in, and had to try and give him blood right there. There was no time to rush him down all the floors to the ambulance. They had to bring all their things with them. I had to beg them to let me stay in and watch. I was silent though, and I felt arms wrap around me, Taylor. They did all they could, But it wasn't enough.

The boy I've loved for so long was actually dead. I never thought he would really die, but sure enough, Danny was dead.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I've officially run out of clever ways to tell you that I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**I know I know, it's sad... BUT, if you hate sad endings, there's good news! before you've read this word right here, I have uploaded the alternate ending i wrote! much happyer! AND i feel a second alternate ending coming on. There's sad, happy, and i might write a more angry one. but right now i have to go to dinner... and then homework. anywayz, reveiw and tell me how you liked the story! kinda creepy how it ended exactly on chapter 20 huh? well whatever. I might write another fic... maybe. I gotta get an idea first. well whatever. i'm going to stop rambling and just get this thing posted.**


	22. Chapter 20  Alternate version

I checked back into the hotel into the same room I had last time. The lady recognized me, and this time pointed out a sign that the hotel had recently put up; 'All room purchases must be paid for by a credit card'

_Great._

The lady also told me that there is has been a girl looking for me a lot. It was probably Sam.

_Double great._

I set my bag down in my room and took a nap. I had been flying almost non-stop with one stop to rest for a few hours to sleep and eat, and just a few very quick stops to go to the restroom. I usually drank while flying, which if your wondering, is not a very good idea.

I woke up at about 7:30, I had slept for almost 4 hours. I was still a little tired and probably could have slept more, but I didn't want to fall back asleep or I would never sleep tonight. I tried to figure out what today was. Finally I just gave up and headed down to the front office. I had to find restaurant to eat anyway.

The lady told me it was Thursday and I left to find some place to eat. I was freaking _starving_.

Finally I found a place to eat, I didn't bother looking at the sign but It was the only place I had seen for the 20 minutes I just did of walking. I would have just gone to the Nasty Burger, but it was on the complete other side of town and that would take even longer to get to. I just hoped it was at least decent. Amity Park isn't very good on getting new restaurants apparently…

I walked in the front door and sighed, it was a vegetarian place. I wasn't a big vegetarian and any other time I would have left, but I hadn't eaten since this morning at 6:00 and after a full day of flying and walking, well you get really hungry. I just ordered a salad and sat down in the corner eating quietly on the other side of a wall that was only half tall. There were two walls like this, one separating the ordering place to the tables, and another one that set off a small area of a few tables where as the other side had about 10 or 15. It didn't make any sense to me, but at least it kept me away from the rest. I didn't want to look friendly to _anyone_. Like it mattered anyway, there were only two people here and one of them was almost done.

But about half way through my meal, I heard someone new walk in the door and sit down right next to me, only on the other side of the wall. It was so quiet, I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. It sounded like one of them was crying quietly.

"Look, he's gone and it doesn't sound like he's coming back. It's going to be okay, you'll get through this I promise." A boy said.

"I don't know…" A girl's voice said sadly, she was the one crying.

"Listen, no one is worth your tears, and the one who is, will never make you cry." He said. "I didn't make up that quote… but I completely agree with it. I know it's hard but…" He trailed off at the end

"I miss him so much…"

"I know. You love him a lot, that's obvious, but that doesn't mean all that love is gone. The love you have for him is re-made into someone new. You just have to admit that he's gone. I know it's hard… But it'll be okay."

There was silence for awhile.

"Sam, stop crying. Please…" Sam? I peeked around the very edge of the wall only to see Sam crying side and some other goth kid's shoulder in my face. They were sitting on one of the booths, next to each other and the other kid had his arm around Sam's shoulder while she cried into her hands. But then she leaned into his chest and I felt… Well… Horrible.

She was really missing me. A lot! It looks like she has found some one new and that's what I wanted all along, was for her to find someone new… But… Why did it bother me so much? Why don't I feel better? Sam lifted her head up to look into the other kid's eyes, and he wiped a tear away from her face. She had stopped crying.

"Taylor…" She whispered and leaned in closer to his face. No Sam, don't do it. I'm begging you please don't do it. I mentally urged her. Please please please Sam don't do this… But she did. She kissed him. I couldn't breathe, my eyes widened and I just stared at them kissing for god knows how long.

I decided to quietly as possible get up and throw my half eaten salad away at the trashcan. Now would be the best time anyway, while her eyes were closed and I knew if they opened all she would see is 'Taylor' anyway. I couldn't help it, I watched them with sad eyes at the trashcan. Finally they pulled apart, but I didn't get out of there quick enough.

She saw me.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

Oh my god, it was Danny. I had just been kissing Taylor, and I have no idea why I did that, and I saw Danny staring right at us, his black hair messed up and his eyes tired. But more than tired, sad. Hurt. He looked like he was going to die.

"D-Danny!" I said getting up. I felt Taylor get up too, confused. Danny disappeared and I felt a gust of cold air fly at us. It really was Danny, he just went invisible and flew away! I ran outside the front door and yelled into the sky for Danny.

"Danny! Please come back! DANNY!" I yelled frantically, probably looking like an idiot screaming at the sky. I felt an arm on my shoulder, Taylor.

"Where is he going?" He said, looking sad too. I can't believe that just happened. They both probably feel like shit, Danny saw me kissing Taylor, and Taylor saw me chase after Danny. They both think I love the other man and really, I don't know who I love. But right now I need to find Danny.

"The hotel probably." I said and started to walk in that direction.

"Sam! I'll drive you." He said and quickly got in his car, waiting for me. I hesitated, but got in anyway. I had to get there before Danny left. Thankfully, Taylor seemed to know how quickly I needed to get there and drove fast. I was there in a few minutes. There was no way he had checked out already with cash. I rushed in the front door and asked the familiar lady behind the counter if 'Tyler' was still checked in.

"Yes he should still be in the same room as last time, room-" But I was already at the elevator.

----------**_Danny's POV_**----------

I flew out of there as fast as I could, half way back to the hotel before Sam got through the front door. I had hurt Sam so much… I couldn't live with that. But what's worse is how much I hurt her, but she still is all over that Taylor guy. It's obvious she had moved on without me, she's just crying a lot over our memories. But I know she'll move on someday and get together with Taylor. At least _she _is happy. But I'm not. And I never will be, I've killed so many people I've killed my best friend for god's sake _how could I do that?! _I was so furious with myself, I couldn't go on. I couldn't live with myself being a monster. A freak that doesn't deserve to live.

----------**_Sam's POV_**----------

I rushed as fast as I could to Danny's room hoping he wouldn't fly away. Hoping he wouldn't kill anyone out of rage. But when I got to his door, I found that it was again, left unlocked.

"Danny?" I stepped inside and quietly asked. I immediately saw his bag, he was still here. I looked around a bit more and saw him. He was lying on the bed, his face in his hands, crying. I haven't seen Danny cry much, so even now it was a bit of a surprise.

"Danny…" I said and stepped over to him.

"Sam… I just want you to move on. Be happy without me. Please."

"No Danny, I can't…" I said and touched his shoulder, instantly wishing I hadn't. He pulled away and his back faced me.

"Please Sam, just move on. It will be better for both of us if you move on. Please, don't do this to us. Just forget about me and move on." He said darkly.

"Danny I can't do that."

"Why? I'm just a freak, it will be better for both of us if we-" I didn't let him finish though. I pulled him around and kissed him.

"Because I love you Danny…" I said once we finally pulled apart.

"Then why-"

"I don't know Danny… I just needed someone so bad and I felt bad that I rejected Taylor for so long. But please Danny, I love you so much. Everyday when you were gone I thought about you."

"But… I killed Tucker…"

"It's okay. I know why, I did research online over the years. I found out how hard it is for a ghost not to be evil. The closer a ghost is to it's prime age, his 20's or 30's, the more prone he is to becoming evil. But I also found out that the ghosts that control it are always more powerful… And I found ways to control it." With that he looked into my eyes. Like he was pleading me to help him.

"I've been fighting it for so long… It's so hard Sam…"

"I know. But we can stop it…"

We were silent for awhile, his eyes looked so hurt. I just realized how much he has changed. His hair was longer, and some of it covered his eyes, he still wore jeans but he had a light blue tee-shirt and thin black jacket on. Much different than his white and red shirt. But I guess things change…

"What about Taylor?" He asked quietly

"I told you, I don't love him like I do you-"

"No I mean… Don't you think he'll be hurt if we…"

"I'll be fine." I heard a voice say from the doorway, it was Taylor.

"Taylor I…" I said no sure what to say to him.

"Actually Sam…" He said stepping away from the wall he was leaning on, he transformed into a ghost wearing white clothes, and blond hair. He was actually very beautiful. "I've been sent to make sure you were okay. I actually have a love back home, it's okay. My job here is done." With that he shimmered away in a bright yellow light. That was the last I saw of the life-saving ghost.

"Danny…" I said turning back to him. He looked up at me, listening. "Don't leave me again. I love you. Promise me that whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

With that he actually smiled for the first time in ages. God, it was such a beautiful smile, it could make the saddest person alive feel warm inside.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I've officially run out of clever ways to tell you that I dont own Danny Phantom.**

**Is that happyer? Good. Tell me weather you like the sad or happy better. And remember, I might be writing an angry version too! i absolutly love alternate endings...**

**I know that the first half is just a repeat... but whatever. .**


End file.
